Riddick Meets Slice
by Riddicksapprentice
Summary: COMPLETE! Riddick, a father? need I say more? To find out you must read. Rated Pg-13 for language and other things. Please R
1. Murders

(Disclaimer: I own none of these characters)  
  
Every night since I can remember my mom has told me the stories of Riddick and what he has done. When I got old enough I started training on my own, so that if I ever came up against Riddick I could kill him faster then he could blink. Little did I know that Riddick wasn't just a bedtime story to me.  
  
As a toddler I got what I wanted if my mom gave it to me or not. I was born with a type of telekinesis. I could show you your worst fear, I used this for my benefit only. As I grew up training my body and my mind I could kill you from 20-yards away. I got in a lot of trouble in school and just with the law in it's self, but the last plan I had concocted on my own didn't get to be played out because I had an encounter of parental proportions.  
  
Lying in my bed not tired at all, wondering what kind of day I would have tomorrow what kind of adventure I would have. In five minutes mom would walk in and tell me another story of Richard Riddick. Every night she would come in at the same time with a little knick-knack given to her by my father (whoever that is.) I had many knick-knacks on shelves on the walls of my room. Tonight the story of Riddick was a recent one. Not too recent but it was more recent than most of the stories mom had told me. This one took place just before I was born about two or three months before I was born. Mom started her story like she did every night. Her little "Riddick was wanted by mercs" but she said it with a little smile, like she was there and was remembering it.  
  
"Riddick was wanted by mercs and also by a race of half human half something else called Necromancers, but the necromancers were after Riddick because of he tribe of human he was born of. The necromancers didn't know that they were looking for the most notorious man who ever lived after the deletion of the Furyans. Furyans were a race of human that were stronger, faster, more mobile, and had enhanced night vision. Of course the necromancers were afraid of the Furyans so they decided to wipeout the Furyans, but one baby escaped."  
  
"Who was it mom? Who was the baby?" I asked with a child like tone.  
  
"Riddick of course, was the baby that escaped. Nobody really knows how, or why. Nobody knows a lot about Riddick except Riddick himself."  
  
"Mom, then how do you know so much?"  
  
"Anyway, as Riddick grew up he was like you. Never did what he was told, got in trouble with the cops."  
  
"But why were the necromancers after Riddick again?"  
  
"While running from mercs Riddick met a girl. She followed him everywhere. A few months after meeting this girl Riddick was found by a man he had saved 5 years before, the mans name was Imam a holy man. The necromancers had taken over New Mecca where the holy man lived. He wanted Riddick to stop the Necros, because a Furyan was the only one strong enough to fight the leader of the Necros. But Imam didn't know Riddick was Furyan, he only new that he was the toughest guy for the job. So Imam found Riddick and brought him back to New Mecca. Riddick didn't like that very much so he was going to leave. Imam couldn't convince Riddick to do so. Finally when Riddick got off New Mecca he was put back in a Slam, where his friend Jack was put after killing a few people. So they hooked up. Riddick killed the king of the Necros and saved New Mecca. End of story."  
  
"Mom, whatever happened to that girl Riddick met up with before he fought the Necros?"  
  
"She found a guy she loved with all her heart, her and her lover had a baby then her lover ran off. That's what happened to that girl."  
  
"Who was the girl?"  
  
Mom gave me a look of shame. She stood up said goodnight and walked out of my room shutting the door behind her. I kinda thought that the girl was her but then I thought Nah couldn't be, she never told me the story of Riddick meeting that girl. I stopped thinking and fell asleep. I had a dream of a girl holding a baby then handing it to Riddick, when he took the baby in his arms. It kinda made me nervous, Riddick holding an innocent child; but to my surprise he was so gentle with the little baby boy. The blanket that held the baby had a name embroidered on it but I couldn't make it out so I had to get closer. I didn't' like it when I read the name on the blanket, the name on the blanket was mine. Slice was in blue cursive. In a confession it scared me a little bit. I woke up the next morning sweating. I got up got dressed and walked in my mom room, but she wasn't there. Lying on her bed was a knife a nice on too. It looked like the one she explained in great detail the one Riddick killed all the creatures on the planet with three suns. So I grabbed it and went to find mom. I found her in the dinning room with a piece of paper in front of her she handed it to me. It read:  
  
Full Name: "Richard B. Riddick." No known aliases  
  
AGE: Uncertain. No birth certificate on file.  
  
PRIOR KNOWN ADDRESS/ES: Hubble Bay Penal facility. Ribald S Correctional Institute. Tangiers Penal Colony. Ursa Luna max-sec prison, a.k.a "Slam City."  
  
CRASH INVESTIGATOR'S ("C.I.") NOTES: Unknown if Riddick is still alive, but I'll say it anyway: APPROACH WITH EXTREM CAUTION!  
  
Prison psychological evaluation Portrays the subject as violent psychopath with primitive fight or flight responses.  
  
During one escape, Riddick joined a mercenary outfit that augmented a company of E-TAC fighting in the wailing wars. Of the 500 men in that outfit, Riddick was, supposedly, the only man to leave the planet alive. Rumors (uncorroborated by this investigator.) suggest that Riddick killed most of his own Platoon.  
  
Riddick is skilled with many arms, But weapon of choice is the knife. This guy loves to cut. Riddick known to have surgically altered eyes for enhanced night- vision. This enhancement while an asset in a dark prison environment, may prove a liability in out-world conditions, and thus be his only potential weakness.  
  
Hunter-Gratzner The passenger-freighter Hunter-Gratzner has disappeared from its flight path after only 19 weeks out of port, taking with it 39 passengers and crew and a hold full of valuable cargo. The last mayday signal received from the crashed vessel places it in the vicinity of the Taurus system. Exact coordinates have yet to be established. Faint distress signals are still being transmitted, indicating at least 10 survivors. Alliance shipping is seeking proxy law enforcement agents for a reconnaissance investigation regarding the fate of this vessel and its passengers. The Hunter-Gratzner was carrying several hundred thousand credits worth of insured cargo that may well have been a motive for sabotage or hijacking though there is no evidence of such as of yet. The ship carried a far more dangerous cargo in the person of one Richard B. Riddick, an escaped convict with multiple convictions for theft, desertion and murder. Riddick was on route back to the Slam City prison facility in the custody of a proxy law enforcement officer when the ship lost contact. Officials at Slam City are eager for Riddick's return but warn potential investigators to exercise extreme caution in approaching this man. If among the survivors, Riddick is most certainly armed and dangerous. Individuals interested in pursuing this mission are strongly encouraged to study Riddick's profile and prison escape record via the Black Box interface. That really scared me. I didn't know whether to tell my mom about the dream or to keep it to my self.  
  
"What's in your hand?" Mom pointed to my hand holding the knife.  
  
"I found it on your bed." I handed to her.  
  
"Who does it belong to?"  
  
"It belonged to um...your father."  
  
"But it's the knife you described to me that Riddick used to kill those light allergic things."  
  
"Yes I said that, but it belonged to your father."  
  
"Mom who is my father? I really need to know."  
  
"Slice, you really don't want to know who he was or is. Because your father was or is a bad man."  
  
Little did I know my mom was talking about Riddick.  
  
I grabbed the knife from her shoved it in my pocket, walked out the door and slammed it behind me. I met up with some friends instead of goin to school. One brought some whiskey and we started drinking and having fun when some monkeys (cops) passing by saw us. They tried to arrest us for an MIP but I pulled the knife and slit the throats of both of them. My friends looked at me as if they were scared of me, so they ran from me. They say when you kill someone you feel a little remorse and regret, but I didn't feel anything. I put the knife back in my pocket and ran home. I ran in the door, mom was at the kitchen table reading.  
  
"Why aren't you in school?"  
  
"Mom I've done something really bad." Blood covered my hands and the knife.  
  
"Why do you smell like liquor and why are you covered in blood." She looked at me with much concern.  
  
"I did something really bad. Worse then I have ever done before." I just stood there with the blood of two cops on my hands dripping on the floor, my muscles covered in fear and sweat.  
  
"What, what did you do?" she stood up and walked over to me and stared into my eyes.  
  
"My friends and I were sitting there drinking a bottle of whiskey and two cops came by and tried to arrest us for having it and I just snapped and sliced their throats right open."  
  
"Oh, my god. This is why I didn't want you around your father. Your 16 so if they charge you you'll be tried as an adult. The court could send you to 'Slam City'."  
  
"We gotta get out of here right?"  
  
"No. You know what you have to do so do it. It will be worse if you don't go down there right now and tell them what you did."  
  
"But I don't' want to be sent there. I will go on one condition. You tell me who my father is."  
  
"If he's like he used to be he'll find you. And try to get you out of your little jam."  
  
So I did what my mom told me to do. I went down to monkey central and told the man at the desk what I had done. He arrested me and put me a cell. I had concealed the knife in my boots my mom gave me, the ones that belonged to my dad. I sat in the cell waiting for the guard to leave.  
  
"Do you need to pee, or a drink of water or something? I really don't like to be watched."  
  
"I was told to stand my post unless I was called out."  
  
"I think I hear them calling for all the monkeys for a meeting or some junk like that."  
  
"I don't here anything."  
  
"My hearing is better then yours. So I'd go check it out." The monkey walked away.  
  
I sighed in relief, pulled the knife out of hiding and tried to pick the lock. I couldn't pick it so I sat back down on the bench; I looked up really annoyed and saw the vent opening. I had an idea I unscrewed the screws and threw the plate on the floor, pulled myself up into the vent and scrambled to freedom. Sadly I was met outside with a group of really pissed of monkeys with guns, loaded guns. I was surrounded.  
  
AN: Please review. I want to know your thoughts and ideas. Pleas be honest. Thanks. 


	2. Escape

I was cuffed and led back to a different cell with no vent. I had the taste of blood so I would want more. I was tried for an MIP, Resisting arrest, escape, and for the murder of two cops. I was sent to the worst place of all "Slam City." My mother said that my father was sent to Slam. So maybe I could find some guys there that new him. After the trial I was cuffed shackled and gagged and put on a shuttle to Slam put in cryo sleep. But I wasn't asleep I thought of what mom told me about Riddick and cryo sleep. Mom once told me that Riddick never slept in cryo sleep because all your brain shuts down except the primal side, the animal side so no wonder he never slept in cryo sleep. I thought. Maybe that's why I'm still awake. All I am now is a 16-year-old cold hearted-killer. Like Riddick, but I don't want to be like Riddick I want to be like my dad, but I guess I screwed that up royally when I killed those cops.  
  
The first few days in Slam I pretty much stayed to myself. But after four days I decided to ask a guy that had been there awhile if he new Bo Raven. No cigar, nobody new him or even heard of him.I wonder if he was called something else.I thought. A guy walked up to me that looked ragged and like a homeless guy you'd see on the street.  
  
"Kid, What you in for?" the guy asked with his hands on his sides.  
  
"I'm in for an MIP, Resisting arrest, and escape." I said folding my arms in front of my chest.  
  
"You don't get sent in here for those kinds of things."  
  
"I know you didn't let me finish. I also killed two cops. I might be 16 but I'm dangerous."  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
"I slit their throats." I whipped out the knife.  
  
"I've seen that knife before. Jay!" The guy yells for a guy up on level three.  
  
"What the fuck do you want Jo?" The man asked annoyed.  
  
"Come here for a second, there's something I need you to see."  
  
"I'll be right down." Jay started down the stairs to the level we were on.  
  
"Jay, what does this look like to you?" Jo points to the knife in my hand.  
  
"What the fuck. Isn't that Riddick's knife?" Jay grabs the knife from me. "Kid where did you get this?"  
  
"I killed Riddick and took it from him." I said acting cocky.  
  
"Nobody can kill Riddick, really how'd you get it." He said looking at it very curiously.  
  
"My mom gave it to me. She said it belongs to my father."  
  
"That's a thought. Riddick a daddy?" Jay just laughs.  
  
Suddenly a thundering voice came from above.  
  
"Give the boy the knife." A man in all black jumps from the rafters.  
  
"R...R. Hi." Jay stutters and handed me the knife and ran the opposite direction with Jo at his side.  
  
"And who the fuck are you?" I asked folding my arms with the knife still in hand.  
  
"My names Richard B. Riddick." He puts out his hand to shake mine.  
  
"I'm Slice Raven." I shook his hand.  
  
"You're what 14-15."  
  
"I'm 16." I said sure of my self. "You've been a bedtime story to me ever since I was a child. I have trained my body and mind from the moment I could walk, that so if I ever met you I could kill you. But I guess I wouldn't be any better then you if I did that now would I." I said looking to the ground.  
  
"What you in for Slice?"  
  
"An MIP, Resisting arrest, escape, and two counts of murder." I looked back to his face. "There was a girl you had a fling with. Before you met Jack at a slam before the Necros found you. Who was it?" I asked placing the knife in my boot.  
  
"Her name was Tag. And that's my knife."  
  
"Did you say 'Tag'? That's my mother's name. When was the last time you saw her?"  
  
"About 16 years and two months to be exact. Why?" Riddick said taking a seat on a rock close by.  
  
"No. No way. You can't be." I said backing away.  
  
"I can't be what? Your father." Riddick stood up.  
  
"No. This can't be happening. The thing I hate most is my dad. That makes no sense. If you're my dad why didn't you ever want to know anything about me?"  
  
"I didn't even know about you. I was never told."  
  
"That's what she ment. Before I did my dirty deed she told me she was glad you left because she didn't want you to influence me. But what do we do now?" I looked deep into his eyes.  
  
"We get the fuck outta here." Riddick starts climbing a rope hanging from the ceiling."  
  
"How do you suppose we do that? I don't want to kill again. Not even for my own life."  
  
"Just follow me. And if you won't fight for yourself then you will die."  
  
So I followed Riddick up the rope and onto the rafters, we walked to a door with a number pad. Riddick was just gonna smash the thing.  
  
"Before you get all irrational I think I can get it open. Lets see" I looked through the door and saw the men on the other side, I looked through their thoughts and found the code. "Ok it's 7-3-3-5. Weird, that spells R-D- D-K which it probably means Riddick. Without the i's and the c." I said as Riddick punched in the code. The door slide open, the men on the other side started shooting as the door opened. "Holy shit, I guess I'm gonna have to do some more killing" I pulled out my knife and started slitting throat's; blood covered my whole body by the time Riddick and I were the only ones standing. He was totally clean.  
  
"How the hell do you do that?" I looked at him in question.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Stay clean." I said grabbing my shirt. An alarm went off, and Riddick pulled of his goggle and ran in a tunnel that was bloody dark. I followed him until we entered the docking bay. Riddick started to climb into a skiff.  
  
"Why did you leave my mother? She said you loved her but didn't want to be tied down, because you're a man that doesn't like to be depended on." I yelled at him wanting to cry. But I new that Riddick thought tears were a sign of weakness. Riddick jumped down in front of me and looked at me deep with his shinning eyes.  
  
"We don't have time to get mushy right now we have to get out of here."  
  
"Fine then I want some answers. And I get to drive." I said running and jumping in the skiff. Riddick followed. We launched and we were outta there. Sitting in space just looking at the black of night and the stars and planets.  
  
"Now will you answer my question? I really want to know why you did what you did to my mother."  
  
"I didn't leave your mother. She left me." Riddick looked at me with a solemn face.  
  
"What the fuck do you mean, she left you? She loved you."  
  
"When she left I wanted to know why. But I couldn't find her, until I heard about a 14-year-old killing two cops and being sent to "Slam City." I guess she left because she didn't want you to follow my footsteps. I didn't even know she was pregnant."  
  
"I had a dream about you. My mom was holding a baby and you were standing there just looking at her. She handed the baby boy to you, at first you hesitated, but then you took him. There was a name on the blanket the baby was wrapped in. I had to get closer to read the name. My name was embroidered on that blanket in your arms." I said looking strait forward at the stars ahead.  
  
"I had that same dream." Riddick said looking at me as if I were not human.  
  
"Maybe my telekinesis does work on a cold hearted killer, Riddick. Mom said that Riddick died somewhere on the hell planet. That you weren't the same because Fry died for you. No one had ever died for you or even tried. I will die for you. I've wanted to know you since the day I heard the first story my mother ever told me." My voice started to break. I have a deep voice like Riddick.  
  
"Telekinesis?" Riddick pushed the button labeled: Auto Pilot.  
  
"I haven't been able to use it sense I had that dream, or I wouldn't have been in that slam. Why did you come?"  
  
"I came to meet the boy I never new."  
  
"What happened to the cold hearted killer that killed a platoon of 100 men?"  
  
"I told you he died somewhere on that planet."  
  
"What were you doin in slam?"  
  
"I allowed my self to be caught and taken here to see you. Just to see what kind of boy you grew into."  
  
"I'm not a boy. I'm a man. Killing had changed those roles." I said looking at the knife I had used to take the lives from the two cops. Suddenly the skiff stopped.  
  
"Were being pulled in a merc ship." Riddick said shutting off auto pilot.  
  
"What do we do now, smart one?" The door opened and a platoon of men stood at the door with guns pointed at us.  
  
AN: Please R&R. just for an update I will be gone for little under a week and will not be able to post. Sorry. 


	3. The Twist

(Disclaimer: I do not own Riddick or any of the Chronicles of Riddick, or Pitch Black characters.)

"Put your hands were we can see them." The Soldier in the front said pointing to the both of us.

Riddick and I put up our hands as three or four guys cuffed, chained and gagged us. I closed my eyes to try and freeze the men mentally. Nothing happened.

It's not working I thought in confusion.

We were being escorted to a big room. They had Riddick laid on a large sheet of metal about 10ft. long and 4ft. wide. As we entered the room florescent lights lit our path to a long dining table, where a man sat eating.

"Sir, we have brought you the passengers off the skiff." The soldier with a big gauge said stepping forward. The man didn't turn from his food he was stuffing in his face.

"Good. Bring them closer." Said the man, a mouth full of food.

The man rolled Riddick up to the table and stood him upright at the opposite end of the table, placing me in a chair next to him.

"Ah, Riddick. I will get a plentiful bounty for you. But who is your young friend you brought to the party?" Riddick recognized the mans voice, I could see it in is eyes.

I tried to wiggle my hands out of the cuffs but it's hard when your hands are a foot away from each other, some how I managed to slide my hand almost halfway out before Riddick noticed. He shook his head. So I slid my hand back in the whole.

"Take the bit out of his mouth." A soldier removed the bit placed in Riddick's mouth. "Now Riddick, answer my question."

"Toombs." Riddick said with disgust. "He's a stowaway. Wanted for murder on New Mecca." Riddick said with his face towards me.

"So I will get more for my catch. Take them to the holding chambers, put them in the same chamber, but make sure they are far apart so they can't escape." Toombs smiled an evil smile. Riddick's bit was replaced and we were taken to a dark room and chained to opposite walls.

we will never get out of here. Of course Riddick has gotten out of worse spots then this. I thought closing my eyes to remember some sticky spots that Riddick had been in before. I heard chains fall and hit the metal that was the floor; I opened my eyes to find Riddick undoing the buckle to his bit. I rattled my chains, jestering that I wanted out as well. He walked over and stood in front of me.

"What?" He asked un-buckling the bit.

"I would like out too."

"Would you now?" I said smirking at me. "First you want to kill me and now you want me to save you? Again."

"Well, um...yeah. I wasn't really gonna kill you when I saw how large and musculent you are." I said trying not to laugh at my remark. He unchained me. "But there is still the fact that we are in a six by eight sell with a four inch think door and no windows." I looked at Riddick. "Ok I know you've gotten out of worse, but?" I said looking around at the four metal walls that made the room.

"But... we wait. They need to feed us right? We wait for the food to come and then we make our move. You take the guard on the right and I'll take the two on the left."

"Ok. You said that Riddick died on that planet right. Well if he did why didn't the new Riddick try to find his love after she left him with child?"

When the food came there were no guards at the door but one man picking up the two plates that lay on a cart. We could only see his back, the door opened and Toombs walked in.

"I thought I would pay you two a visit. Riddick if I know you, and I do; you would kill the guards bringing the food and try to take an escape pod from the docking bay."

"Toombs you know me oh so well. And if you know me so well you would know that I would get passed you no matter what."

I came out of hiding behind the door from behind Toombs and slit his throat with the shiv. I watched as his body fell to the floor with a splat as the food hit the cold metal.

"Why should I take a piece of the cake when I could have the whole thing?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Right now all the guards and men should be in the mess hall. I can purge that half of the ship and we can keep the cabins."

"I like that. And how do you suppose we get to the controls? Just waltz right up there?"

"That's the plan."

So we took the five minute walk up to the bridge. Riddick purged the mess hall, docking bay and the men in them. Riddick sat in the pilots chair while I sat in the co-pilots chair just sitting there when a yawn came upon me.

"I'm tired. I'm gonna go and try to get some sleep." I walked to the first cabin I saw and took the only bed in it. The time went by but I didn't go to sleep. When I finally got to sleep I woke up in a stardal but I didn't move. I felt I was being watched. I just laid there on my side facing the wall. As Riddick stood there watching me.

"I know your there. You were there when I was six. I thought the boogie man was watching me; he then jumped out my window. But it wasn't the boogie man was it?" a moment of silence stood by the darkness of the room. The stare of his shiny mercury eyes mad my spine shiver.

"Yes. It was the boogie man. A boogie man that doesn't care. Didn't care."

"If you're the boogie man like you say, you wouldn't have saved Jack and Imam. You wouldn't have gone into hiding to protect Jack. You're not a monster like you think you are, say you are. If you are a monster you would have left me in that slam to rot. If you didn't care you would have never even bothered to watch me in my sleep."

"You're right. The new Riddick does have emotions he needs to cope with. And that is what I need you."

"So you _do_ need me."

"Only to help deal with new emotions. I've suppressed my emotions for too long. For too long have I maimed and mutilated without regret. Now I see every face of every person I murdered. I can still hear him saying it in my head." Riddick gave no mask of emotion on his face.

"Who, saying what?" I asked with curiosity.

"On the planet, Johns wanted me to ghost the girl. -Doctors decide who lives and dies its called triage-. Called it murder when I did it." Riddick sat in the only chair in the room removing his goggles and setting his bald head in his large masculent hands.

"But you had a soft spot for her, didn't you. That's why you went back to the cave to save her. You weren't really gonna leave them there. Why you saved Jack is because she idolized you." I threw the blanket that covered my bare chest and sat up facing him. I wanted to cry.

"I went back for her because she needed me." His voice rumbled the room. "I wasn't going to let those things get to her. I loved her like a sister."

"Mom loved you too. I love you. But only because you're my dad. There's one thing you need to do. You should have done it when Kyra died. You need to cry."

"I will not cry! It is a sign of weakness." Riddick stood up and looked at me as if he would kill me. His voice made the room rumble.

"I don't' care when you do it but you need to. You did know about me. You just didn't want to corrupt me. I guess being the son of Richard B. Riddick, has its down side. Cryo sleep. The primitive side. The animal side. That's what took over like instinct when I killed those two cops. I want you to remember this moment."

"What did you say?" Riddick looked at me.

"I said that the animal side took over."

"No that last part." Riddick shook of his emotion.

"I want you to remember this moment." I said scratching my tan chest.

"Where did you hear that?"

"I dunno. It was in a dream I had. Some big guy was holding a gauge to the head of a blue eyed devil if I remember right." I stood up and put my shirt back on. "What happens now?"

"We wait." Riddick said walking out of the bunk. I followed.

"Wait for what? For another merc to find us." I said holding back hysterics.

"Find a planet, dock and supply."

"I know what makes you tick. Which is why I think it's very full of character what you did. You didn't kill for five years. I honor you for that. I'm also honored to share DNA with a great man who could have left no survivors on that hell of a planet, but went back for them."

"I need to check the stats." Riddick started heading towards the bridge.

"Wait. One more thing. Kyra... she isn't dead."

AN: I thought I needed a twist. Hope you liked it. Plz R&R


	4. The Return

(Disclaimer: I own none of the Pitch Black or the COR characters.)

Riddick stopped dead in his tracks, he turned his head just enough to let me know he was listening.

"She didn't die. She's been waiting for you for sixteen years, for you to come back to her. They are the same person. You met her after Kyra died and you just fell in love with her. You felt you had known her already." I felt a little sorry not telling him direct. "She's waiting for you on New Mecca. She's been waiting for you ever since you left her there when she was 14. She went on went on with her life but in many ways she's still standing at the docking bay waiting for you." I reached in my pocket and pulled out the piece of paper my mom had given me the crash log of the Hunter Gratzner. I unfolded it and read it aloud. "Full Name:

"Richard B. Riddick."

No known aliases

AGE:

Uncertain.

No birth certificate on file.

PRIOR KNOWN ADDRESS/ES:

Hubble Bay Penal facility. Ribald S Correctional Institute.

Tangiers Penal Colony. Ursa Luna max-sec prison, a.k.a "Slam City."

CRASH INVESTIGATOR'S

("C.I.") NOTES:

Unknown if Riddick is still alive, but I'll say it anyway: APPROACH

WITH EXTREM CAUTION!

Prison psychological evaluation

Portrays the subject as violent

psychopath with primitive fight or

flight responses.

During one escape, Riddick joined a

mercenary outfit that

augmented a company of E-TAC

fighting in the wailing

wars. Of the 500 men in that

outfit, Riddick was, supposedly,

the only man to leave the planet

alive. Rumors (uncorroborated

by this investigator.) suggest that

Riddick killed most of his own

Platoon.

Riddick is skilled with many arms,

But weapon of choice is the knife.

This guy loves to cut.

Riddick known to have surgically

altered eyes for enhanced night-

vision. This enhancement while

an asset in a dark prison

environment, may prove

a liability in out-world conditions, and thus be his only potential weakness." I folded the paper back up, and started walking slowly towards him. He turned his whole body around to face me. He put his and in front of me palm up so I handed him the folded paper.

"Where did you get this?" Riddick looked at the paper with no emotion, looking into my eyes.

"She gave it too me. She new if you were still alive that you would find me, so she gave it to me to give to you so you would go back to New Mecca to get her. Please don't leave her a second time. She was with you that day you wanted to leave her on that planet, she was with you when you left her on New Mecca, and she was with you when you became a king, and she's with you now. She has always been with you and she always will, if you go back to her or not. You might be a cold hearted killer, but even an animal has a heart." I took a step back. Not knowing what his action would be.

"We better turn around." Riddick bent over and stuffed the paper in his right boot and went to the bridge. I gave a sigh of relief, and ran after him.

Later

"How long will it take for us to get there?" I asked with an annoying tone.

"Three weeks." Riddick didn't turn from the space outside.

"Why?" I asked him facing the window then looking at him.

"Why what?" He said with still no head movement.

"Why did you leave her?" There was silence, no answer came. So I took it as a he didn't wanna talk about it subject.

"I did it to protect her. I spent five years on an ice rock to protect her." He switched the yellow switch labeled 'Auto-Pilot' and turned his chair to face me.

"She would have been better off with you. It tore her up when you told her she would be safer without you. She was the only person ever to feel safe with you. But now you have two people who feel safe with you. I feel safe with you. I always have, I couldn't sleep without a story about you. My mom would tell me a story about you then a story about my dad. I didn't connect the two until I met you at slam." I returned my stare out the window, looking endlessly at the blackness of space.

"It's been a one man show since I was 12, and Jack reset that when she fell in love with me." He rubbed his face with his large hand and sighed. "I'm going to take a nap, if anything happens come and get me." Riddick left with no sound from his boots.

"We're safer with you then without you." I said stopping him with my words. He started back on track to the bunks. Stupid, stupid. Asking him why he left her. I knew he was gonna get mad. Silently of course, because Richard B. Riddick has no emotion. I thought leaning back putting my hands under my head watching the nothing that made space. I tried to keep my eye lids open but they got too heavy so I let sleep take me.

Dreaming

I'm running through a black tunnel I can't see anything. My eyes were blind folded. I stumble and fall and scrap the front of my bare chest, blood just spilling out on the floor of the black place I was in. I could sense that Riddick was there, by his smell and that feeling you get when you know someone is watching you.

"You're life is spilling onto the floor." He said making the whole place rumble with his deep voice.

"Help me. I know you can, and I know you will. I need you and you need me." I said trying to make my voice as deep as his. My voice is not as deep.

The blind fold fell from my eyes and he stood there smiling at me with a sinister smile.

End of dream.

I woke up with a startled grunt; I looked around to find I was still alone.

"He's still sleeping." I mumbled to myself. I settled back into my seat and stared back into the emptiness of space. I heard someone breathing and the stench of death filled the air. I turned around and stared death strait in the face.

"Shit!" I pulled out the shiv that had killed so many.

"Put that away." He said in his little ratty voice.

"The fuck I will." I stood there holding the shiv firmly in hand.

"Where's Riddick?" He said pointing at the empty pilot's seat.

"I dunno." I shrugged keeping my eye on the dead man.

"Toombs." Riddick said leaning on the door post of the bridge door.

"Riddick!" Toombs turned around.

"Toombs? I thought I killed you down in the holding cell?" I asked in confusion.

"It was a droid. Made to look and bleed like human." Riddick said still leaning against the door post.

"But then where was he when you purged the other half of the ship?" I said pointing to where the other half should have been.

"He hid in the docking pilot's quarters. To see what kind of escape I could concoct." He pulled a shiv similar to the one still in my hand.

"You wanna dance Riddick? I'll dance." Toombs grabbed me; and pulled a gun. I was totally surprised that I dropped the shiv. "He's just a stowaway huh? I read his file. He's your son." Toombs had his arm around my neck and the gun to my head. "If you don't want you're son's brains all over this ship you will be a good boy and lock yourself to that pipe next to you and stand there for the rest of the trip to New Mecca so I can get my bounty for the both of you." Toombs tightened his grip on my throat.

"I care nothing about him. I just needed him to tell me where I could find Jack." he stood there perfectly still.

"You son of a Bitch!" I yelled at him, for betraying me. I closed my eye's wanting to cry.

"Life's tough sometimes. You would sacrifice your own flesh and blood." Said Toombs squeezing the trigger on the gun in his hand.

AN: A bit of a cliffhanger, but I really hope you liked it. Thoughts and feedback appreciated.:)


	5. The Tear

(Disclaimer: I own none of the Pitch Black or the COR characters. I wouldn't mind owning Riddick though.)

The gun clicked, and I opened my eyes to find my brain was still intact.

"What the hell?" Toombs screeched checking the bullet chamber of the gun. "Where's the bullets?" He said throwing the gun on the floor.

Riddick reached in his pocket of his pants and dropped the bullets on the floor.

"Toombs I thought you knew me?" Riddick asked with a smartass smile.

"I do." Toombs picked up the shiv I had dropped.

"I hate bein in the fuckin middle." I said talking into the air. With my hands gripped on Toombs arm around my neck.

"I've been following you for too long now not to know what your every move will be. I didn't think you would sacrifice your own son. That was a surprise. I wonder if his blood is red or blue like yours." Toombs drug the shiv across my neck cutting it slightly, blood started falling down my neck and stopping at my black t-shirt.

"I will kill anybody I need to, to survive if it be my son so be it." Riddick came at Toombs. Toombs shoved me to his left, Riddick and Toombs started to dance.

"I should have taken you straight to New Mecca instead of taking you to slam. I don't want to kill you; you're worth twice as much alive. But that doesn't mean I won't." Toombs took a swing with the shiv at Riddick, but missed.

They danced some more and finally Riddick had Toombs in a head lock. I heard a quick snap and Toombs body fell to the floor. I carried him to the trash shoot and shot him off into space. If he wasn't dead he was then. I walked to the bunk Riddick had napped in and stood in the door way.

"If the bullets were in the gun, would you really let him splatter my brains?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest like he often did.

"I would have done what I needed to." He said lying down and turning to face the wall. I just turned around and started to wonder the ship. My adrenaline had been pumping so fast and hard I had totally forgotten about the cut on my neck that started to bleed more. I went to the medic station that thankfully wasn't with the mess hall, and bandaged it up.

I went to the bunk I claimed and sat on the bed staring at the wall for what seemed an eternity.

"Would he have let me die?" I whispered into the stuffy air. "Mom I miss you." I whispered to myself. It had been almost a month since I had seen my mom I missed her terribly. I fell back to sleep and had a restful sleep. I was woken up by a rattle of the ship.

"What the?" I looked out the window in the hall way from my bunk to the bridge and saw a planet below. I got to the bridge to find Riddick at the wheel trying not to crash this big beast. "Where are we?"

"New Mecca." Riddick said straining to keep the controls stable.

"New Mecca? You said it would take three weeks to get here?" I sat back in the co-pilot seat.

"It did. You slept for two weeks and four days." He said pulling up on the sticks in his hand. I fell on my back when the ship jerked backwards. The ship suddenly stopped shaking and we were docked.

"Get your stuff together. This is your stop." Riddick switched off every switch on the switch-board.

"What do you mean 'this is your stop'? Your gonna come see mom right?" I asked not exactly with hysterics.

"I'm dropping you off and then I'm leaving."

"You can't leave. You have to at least stay for awhile."

"I will see her then I'll leave."

"Fine." I walked out the main door to the great ship Riddick had taken from Toombs

I lead Riddick to the three story building mom and I lived in.

"We live on the third floor number 28." I said running far ahead of him. I barged threw the door. Mom was in the kitchen doing dishes. She liked to do them by hand because it gave her time to think.

"Slice!" she said tears welling in her eyes. She ran and hugged me. "How did you get home?" she asked still hugging me.

"I brought him." Riddick walked in the open door.

"Riddick?" she whispered in disbelief. "You came back."

"I came back because I promised you I would." She let go of me, ran and jumped in Riddick's arms. "I missed you." He said with a gleam in his goggles. Mom leaned in to kiss him, but he met her half way. I had never seen a lip like that since...I've never seen a lip like that.

"Ok, that's enough, I don't wanna to see my friend's parents kissing, and I _defiantly_ don't want to see _my_ parents kissing." I said getting between them.

"He knows?" Mom asked looking at Riddick.

"He knows." Riddick replied.

"Yes, I know. Now mom tell him who you are and what happened." I sat down at the kitchen table. Riddick sat at the opposite end with mom sitting on his lap.

"Riddick. I thought it was best that you thought I was dead so you would go on with your life. I almost did die. When I saw you again I wanted to hug you and never let go. But I decided to be someone else. Then I got pregnant with Jr. Here and I didn't want to him to be in danger so I left. I didn't want him to grow up not knowing what it's like to be normal." She said as a new tear fell down her cheek. Riddick wiped it away with is large but gentle hands. "Please forgive me?"

"I could never be mad at you." There lips entangled once more as a bullet came whistling through the air shattering the kitchen window and hitting mom in the left flank. Blood was everywhere. "Jack." Riddick said with a look of concern.

"Riddick. I love you." She said with her last breath. I fell to my knees as Riddick was holding her in his big musculent arms with blood all over him.

"Jack, you can't leave me now. I came back, I came back for you." He kissed the top of her head as one lonely tear fell down his cheek.

AN: Not really a cliffhanger but a heart stopper. Hope you like.


	6. One Tear Can Change Everything

(Disclaimer: I own none of the Pitch Black or the COR characters. I wouldn't mind owning Riddick though.)

That one tear trailed down his cheek and hit moms face with silence, he stood up with her in his arms and carried her to the hospital four streets down. He walked right up to a doctor.

"She was shot and has lost a lot of blood." The doctor pulled up a gurney; Riddick laid her on it as her blood turned the white sheets red. I stood behind Riddick with no words. He sat down in a chair along the wall and set his head in his hands. I stood for a moment trying to take it all in.

"Riddick? Is mom gonna be ok?" I asked as my eyes welled up.

"I don't know." His voice muffled by his hands, I sat next to him and hugged him. It took him by surprise, but he wrapped his arms around me.

"I don't want mom to die." The tears just started to fall down my cheeks as the pain I felt turned into rage.

"Huh?" Riddick looked at his hands they were al bloody. "I didn't get any blood on my hands." He grabbed me by the shoulders and shoved me back, still holding his grip.

"What?" I sniffed and looked at him.

"You've been hit." He said looking at my chest with wide eyes. I looked down and blood was rushing from a whole in my chest. "The bullet went right through." Another lonely tear fell down Riddick's cheek.

"I told you, you needed to cry." Saying that I fell to the floor.

"Doctor." Riddick called. The bullet had gone strait through me and hit mom. I was so worried about her; my adrenaline didn't allow me to feel the bullet go through.

Hours later.

I opened my eyes to Riddick sitting to my left. He sat between mom and me.

"You're a beautiful site in the morning." Mom said with a raspy voice.

"Just as long as you're the one looking." He smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Hey I'm asleep I'm not dead." I said closing my eyes again. I sat up and hung my feet off the side of the bed. "I don't want to hear any seductive talk from either of you while I'm around." They both smiled at me. I stood up, I almost fell down, but Riddick caught me before I hit the floor; again.

"Get back in bed." He said facing me towards the bed.

"Um... No. I'm leaving. I hate hospitals, this is where people die." I sat on the bed and swung my feet over the opposite side where my black pants and t-shirt were folded in a chair with my combat boots.

"Don't say 'No' to your father." Mom sat up scolding me.

"I'm leaving." I pulled on my pants and shirt. I didn't bother lacing up my boots and headed out the door to the room. I walked into the hallway, the lights were dim and only two or three nurses were around. A pain surged through my body as I hit the floor in a face plant. Riddick picked me up and carried me back to our room and laid me back in my bed. My chest started to bleed.

"It hurts." I whispered to Riddick like I was 5 telling him that the scrape on my knee hurt.

"I know." He left and came back with a nurse. As I left the conscience world.

In Slice's head

I stood in a black room, I could see fine. Riddick stood across the room holding his shiv in a fighting stance. Mom stood next to him with a baby me in her arms.

"Let me hold him." Riddick asked straitening up putting way the shiv, and then putting out his arms.

"Be careful, and support his head." She handed me to him. Then I was a little older and in my living room with Riddick on the couch holding mom as I played on the floor with a toy they had given me on Christmas Eve. I was about three or four. I then stood out on the street in front of the three story building we lived in, Riddick watched me as I ran in circles playing with a string I found. I tripped and skinned my knee. He scooped me up off the ground, took me inside and put a band-aid on it. Next I was 10 and Riddick was teaching me how to fly in a cargo ship he had bought from a merchant.

"Now pull toward you to make the nose go back and away to make it go down." I sat in his lap holding the two sticks.

"Dad, like this?" I said in the little voice I had. As I stood there and watched him teach me all these things I started to cry.

"Are these memories, or just thoughts?" I said sobbing, a beep covered my sobs.

In the real world.

The beep was ongoing. The pain in my chest had receded.

"Riddick!" I shouted shooting my eyes open.

"I'm here." He came and sat on the bed next to me. "Are you ok?"

"I am now. Did you try to teach me how to fly?" I asked sitting up.

"No."

"Ok, I was just curious." I rubbed the bandage over my wound and winced. "What happened?" I turned and looked at mom sleeping.

"You got an infection that went through your bloodstream to your heart. You'll be fine in time." He said putting his hand on my cheek then to my shoulder patting it gently.

"Thanks." I said rapping my arms around him. "I've wanted to do this since I was six and the boogie man was in my room." Tears started to run down my cheeks as I let go of the most-wanted man in universe. "The most-wanted man in the universe and he's my dad. Typical."

"I have a kid, and he's a mini me. Typical." Riddick said mocking me in a playful way.

"It was strange." I said to him.

"What was?" He asked sitting back in the chair between the two beds.

"I had a glimpse of my life, but...you were there. Like, you were holding your shiv in a fighting stance. Mom stood next to you with a baby me in her arms. You asked if you could hold me and you did. Then I was a little older and in our living room with you on the couch holding mom as I played on the floor with a toy you had given me on Christmas Eve. I was about three or four. I then stood out on the street in front of the three story building we lived in, you watched me as I ran in circles playing with a string I found. I tripped and skinned my knee. You scooped me up off the ground, took me inside and put a band-aid on it. Next I was 10 and you were teaching me how to fly in a cargo ship you had bought from a merchant." I leaned against the wall at the head of the bed. "Maybe it was what could have been if mom hadn't left."

"She did right. You didn't need to grow up moving around not knowing what it was like to stay in a place for more then a day." He sat there with his goggles on his head; the lighting was dim enough it didn't hurt his eyes.

"I see you two are catching up well." Mom laid on her right side with her hands under her head.

"I guess." Riddick and I said in unison.

"Father like son." She said with a wide smile. "How you doin you ok?" She set her head on Riddick's shoulders, stretching out her body.

"I'll be ok after a few hours of sleep." Pulling the curtain between us he sat on the bed next to her leaning against the wall, she laid against him with her head on his chest.

"Why did you come back?" Mom asked positioning her head to look up at him.

"Slice said, you where with me that day I was going to leave you on that planet, that you were with me when I left you on New Mecca, and you were with me when I became a king, and that you were with me then as he told me this. He also said you have always been with me and you always will, if I came back to you or not. He told me that I might be a cold hearted killer, but even an animal has a heart." He said staring into space.

"My little boy said that?" She asked glancing over at the dividing curtain, then back at Riddick.

"He's not a little boy anymore. But he's not a man either." He pulled out his shiv and looked at his reflection. He had a five o'clock shadow and his hair started to grow back. Then putting it back, Riddick got up and started out the door.

"Are you leaving again?" Mom asked with concern written all over her face. Riddick turned to face her.

"No. I'm going out. I _will_ be back." He headed out.

Riddick came back an hour later with a square bulge in his pocket. I was asleep and mom was reading a magazine from the waiting room Riddick had brought in with him.

"I have a surprise for you." Riddick walked up to the bed and knelt on one knee pulling out the bulge and opening it to reveal a diamond ring. "Jack. Will you marry me?" He had a smile on his face. Mom leaned in to give him a small kiss as a thank you gesture but instead they went into that famous lip-lock.

AN: Another small cliffhanger. Hope you like it. Plz R&R.


	7. To the Chapel

(Disclaimer: I own none of the Pitch Black or the COR characters. I wouldn't mind owning Riddick though.)

Their lips parted and she looked at him as if he had given her a gold bar.

"I don't think it would work out....." she said making a strait face.

"But..." Riddick stuttered in shock.

"Without Slice's approval." She smiled again gesturing to me. Riddick stood up and turned around to face my bed. He sat next to me and shook me lightly.

"Slice. Wake up. Your mom and I have a question."

"What?" I said with a groggy brain.

"I just asked your mom to marry me. Should she?" He showed me the ring. My mouth dropped and my eye's widened. "I'll take that as a yes." Mom stretched out her hand to him and he slid the gold banded diamond ring on her ring finger.

"I like it. It's great." Mom said looking at it.

"Me too." I said nodding in approval.

"Well I have the date ready and everything. I asked the nurse at the desk when you will be discharged and she said in another couple of days, so the date is set two days after you get out of here."

"Wonderful. Privet I hope." She said looking at the ring closer.

"Yes, privet and Slice as our witness."

"Why me?" I pointed to myself.

"I'd rather not have any mercs barge in on my wedding." Riddick laid his hand on mom's thigh.

"Um... Ok, I'm gonna go and like take a little walk. I'll put a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door." I laughed just enough to let them know I thought it was funny. "See you two in what...three minutes?" Riddick picked up the empty plastic cup on moms night stand and threw it at me.

"Get outta here you." He said smiling playing around.

"Fine. I'll give ya an hour." I walked out the door, just wearing my boxer's.

"Three, two, one." Riddick counted, as I walked back into the room grabbing my pants.

"I forgot these." I pointed to my pants, and then walked out the door closing it behind me. I wondered around the hospital just looking and being absolutely tired from just sleeping for the past two days. I stopped at a window that looked over the streets of New Mecca. "Wonder if he's gonna be a good father?" I asked myself in a whisper hoping nobody heard it.

"Your worried about me hurting you and your mom?" I hear his deep voice behind me.

"I just...I think it's gonna be weird having you around all the time, that's all."

"I understand. I could leave."

"I don't want you to do that. You make her happy. But how will you get the bread on the table? Everybody knows who you are." I kept my glare out the window looking at his reflection. He stood two or three feet behind me with is hands behind his back, looking out the window.

"That's for me to worry about." He walked up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder as to comfort me.

"Yeah. And you love mom so I don't have to worry about you beating on her, like two out of the six she's dated. And if you lay a hand on her I will kill you. So don't say I didn't worn you."

"I would hurt her. I love her too much. Seeing her body in my arms, I wanted it to be me instead."

"Who did it?"

"I took care of that when I bought the ring."

"Good. Why did you come and find me?"

"Because I wanted to see who you are."

"I mean, why did you come and find me here, in the hospital?"

"Jack fell asleep. And I wanted to talk to you a little more."

"Talk about what?"

"You. Do you have a girlfriend? What's your favorite color? Do you have any hobbies?"

"No. Black. No."

"Ok. I'm going to get something to eat, you..."

"Sure why not?" I said turning around and heading toward the Cafeteria.

Riddick and I sat at a table by a window; He was drinking a cup of black coffee as I drank a cup of water.

"What do I call you?" I looked out the window facing the alley behind the hospital.

"What do you want to call me?"

"I don't know weather to call you Riddick or 'Dad'" I looked to him and gave a smile at the corners of my mouth.

"Does it matter?"

"I guess not. You're Furyan right?"

"Yeah."

"That makes me Furyan doesn't it?"

"Yep." He stared at his coffee. "What kind of music do you like?"

"You ever hear of 'Alabama'?" I looked at him.

"No."

"They were a band on Earth, and in 1996 they came out with a CD of their greatest hits. I love that CD."

"Oh. You've gotta let me listen to it sometime. Maybe when we blow this popsicle stand?"

"Yeah sure."

"You want to go for a walk? Out of this place?" I said with a small smile.

"Yeah." We stood up and left the hospital. We walked around for about two hours just looking. "This place sure has changed in 16 years. Any place would."

"We better get back before mom starts to worry." We headed back towards the hospital.

We walk in the door of our room and, mom was sitting there with a big box in her lap.

"What's that?" Riddick asked walking over to her and sitting in his chair.

"It's for you." She handed him the box (Looked like a necklace box.) he took it and opened it, when he saw what was inside He grinned a grin that lit up his whole face.

AN: Sorry about the long boring conversation. It probably wasn't very fun them either. Want to know what's in the box. Then you better R&R.:)


	8. The Past

(Disclaimer: I own none of the Pitch Black or the COR characters. I wouldn't mind owning Riddick though.)

Riddick took the top off the box and tipped it upside-down on his hand, out fell a knife. It was 6" long; half way up it was serrated and strait edge the rest of the way.

"Thanks, Jack." Riddick kissed her eye and looked at the knife.

"I thought you deserved an expensive knife for once. I know you'll keep it in good condition." She pointed to a part of the handle that had something engraved on it.

"Richard B. (Badass) Riddick, most wanted man, but all mine." He put the knife in his left boot, he and mom started kissing.

"Ok that's enough, stop sucking face. You two have played tonsil hockey enough today." I said sitting between the two lovers.

"Do you have to spoil all my fun? Since I met you you've either been a pain in my ass or taken my fun." Riddick looked at mom. "Are you sure I'm the dad." Riddick pointed to himself. Mom started laughing.

Two days later.

"Do you Richard B. Riddick; take Jack B Badd, to be your offaly wedded wife?" The man said facing Riddick.

"I do." Riddick stood in front of the man, with mom at his left side holding her hand.

"You Jack B Badd; take Richard B. Riddick, to be your offaly wedded husband?" The man faced mom.

"I do." She faced Riddick and smiled.

"You may kiss the bride." The man turned around and left.

"Ok can we go now? You two are official. We can leave right?" I stood up from the chair I sat in.

"We can go home." Mom looked at him and I. "All three of us." Riddick put his hand around mom's waist as they walked side by side out the door to the marriage building. When we go to the door of our house Riddick picked up mom.

"I must carry my wife over the thresh hold." Riddick set her down on the couch.

Mom started dinner in the kitchen as Riddick and I set the table for four.

"Who's the fourth setting for?" Riddick glanced at the fourth plate on the table.

"It's for Imam. I never got to meet uncle Imam. Mom said He died Trying to save your ass." I kicked him in the butt. He grabbed it and we started to wrestle.

"Hey. Take that into the living room." Mom scolded us so we stopped and resumed our positions in the living room. Riddick won, he somehow got me into a full-Nelson. How I'll never know.

"Will to teach me how to fight?" I asked as he let go of my head.

"You fight fine."

"I want to fight like you. You are my dad and super-hero after all."

"Super-hero?"

"You saved my mom. And without you in more ways then one, I wouldn't be here."

"Alright."

"Cool. Can we start tomorrow?"

"If you wake up early enough."

"Um...Riddick? What will you do with the ship you came here on?" Mom walked up behind Riddick who was sitting on the couch.

"I was thinking of living on it." Mom sat down beside him.

"What do you mean 'live on it'? You're gonna stay with me aren't you?" She set her head on his chest, his arms were on the back of the couch, so he rapped his arms around her.

"I thought we could live in it and travel the universe." His lips caressing her ear as he spoke.

"I would love that."

"I thought that if tonight you and Slice started packing we could be outta here by tomorrow night."

"Ok. I'll go tell Slice." She started to get up.

"Let me do it." Riddick grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Ok." The two of them walked down the hallway towards the two bedrooms, Riddick went left to my room and she went right to pack.

"What you doin?" Riddick stood in the door way of my room with his arms crossed; I sat on my bed playing with his shiv he made on the death planet.

"Nothing."

"You know that ship we came in on?"

"Yeah."

"Pack your bags." He smiled at me.

"You mean were gonna travel around the galaxy?"

"Think BIGGER." His eye's widened as he said that.

"The universe." I slid the shiv in my right boot, grabbed a black duffle and started shoving things in it. Didn't take long for me to pack. So when I was finished I walked in moms room to find her with box's everywhere, but one caught my eye, it was labeled Imam

"Mom, what's this box?" I picked up the box and sat on her bed. Riddick sat beside her rummaging threw a box of old stuff.

"It was given to me by Imams wife after he died. She said that he'd want me to have it. I've never looked in it. It hurt so much to think about it that I stuffed it in the back of my mind and closet."

"Can I see what's in it?" I rubbed the top of the box.

"Go ahead. Knock yourself out." I opened the box, to find on large stack of papers and files. The top file Read "RBR" on it in bold black letters. Stuffed in one of the corners of the box was a little tube labeled with the same three letters as the file on the top file.

"Riddick. Your initials RBR right?" I looked at the tube not letting him or mom see it.

"Yeah, why?" He stood up and sat on the bed next to me.

"I found this." I showed him what I found. He opened the file labeled "RBR" and read it aloud.

"Richard B. Riddick has lately been showing aggressive behavior, He's 12 and that is normal. Dr. Frutz's experiment on Cloning Robert B. Riddick was a success. Richard B. Riddick will be the first of thousands of perfect Furyan worriers." He stopped for a second but then read on. "Experiment #11967543, Richard B. Riddick. Riddick has escaped our facility and has killed 4 people and was sent to Hubble Bay Penal facility. I Remember that. But I don't remember breaking out of some lab." He sat still. I slid the papers out of his hands and put them back in the box.

"I'll read the rest of these." I whispered.

AN: Nice twist I should say. Hope you like. Plz R&R.:)


	9. Hells Return

(Disclaimer: I own none of the Pitch Black or the COR characters. I wouldn't mind owning Riddick though.)

I put the files back in the box and set in with my duffle by the front door. Riddick didn't have anything so he was set; mom had 3 duffel's and a hand bag. I had my one duffle, and the box labeled Imam

The three of us walked to the docking bay and into the beast as I call it. I laid claim to the same bunk I had on the way here. Mom and Riddick took the docking pilots bunk(More bed space.) We walked up to the bridge, Riddick sat in the pilots chair and mom in the co-pilots, I wanted to sit there but I let mom instead. Riddick switched on every switch and took hold of the thruster handle and pushed forward gently. The ship took off and we were back in the big black place called space. I walked with mom's box to the room we used as a kitchen; I sat down and opened it. I looked through the papers and found one that said, "Personality"

"Serious, tough, kind and gentle at times, smart, fast, ruthless, perfect fighter." I read through the personalities. "Riddick was a Furyan experiment gone wrong? I'm the son of an experiment gone wrong." I gazed at myself in the window next to me. Mom walked in and sat in across from me.

"What you find?" she said looking at the box.

"You don't wanna know?" I shook my head.

"Yes I do. If Riddick's history is in that box I want to know what you found." She looked at me, I took a deep breath.

"Ok. Riddick was supposed to be the first of thousands of "perfect" Furyan worriers. He was cloned from a Furyan worrier named Robert B. Riddick, a good worrier, Dr. Frutz had this idea that if he cloned Robert and bent the clone's personality he could create a "perfect" worrier. When Riddick turned 12 something in his brain snapped and his primal side took over. Dr. Frutz decided to put him in containment in his lab. He had lived fine with is mother until he snapped. Riddick spent 3 years in that containment and escaped killing 4 men. When he was found at 16 he was sent to Hubble Bay, he spent a year there before being transferred to Ribald. Where he was sentenced a lifetime of darkness, so he took up this doctor and paid him to do a shine job on his eyes. Then He escaped Ribald and had a pretty good bounty on his head. When he was finally caught a year later he was sent to Tangiers. He spent about two days there before he escaped. He was caught again a week later and sent to Ursa Luna. Where he broke out, was found by a Merc Named William J. Johns, who was bringing Riddick in for bounty on a ship called The Hunter Gratzner which crashed, Nobody knows if Riddick is still alive or not, or any of the passengers. That's what I found out." I just sat there looking at her.

"My husbands an experiment gone wrong?"

"Exactly."

"So this is where the parties at." Riddick walked in the door to the room and sat in the third chair by the table. I quickly put all the stuff back in the box.

"Do you want to know about your past?" I turned my head towards him.

"Yeah." He sat back in his chair ready for me to tell him what else I found.

"You were supposed to be the first of thousands of "perfect" Furyan worriers. You were cloned from a Furyan worrier named Robert B. Riddick, a good worrier, Dr. Frutz had this idea that if he cloned Robert and bent the clone's personality he could create a "perfect" worrier. When you turned 12 something in your brain snapped and the primal side took over. Dr. Frutz decided to put you in containment in his lab. You had lived fine with your mother until you snapped. You spent 3 years in that containment and escaped killing 4 men. When you were found at 16 you were sent to Hubble Bay, you spent a year there before being transferred to Ribald. Where you were sentenced a lifetime of darkness, so you took up this doctor and paid him to do a shine job on your eyes. Then escaped Ribald and had a pretty good bounty on you head. When you were finally caught a year later you were sent to Tangiers. You spent about two days there before you escaped. Then you were caught again a week later and sent to Ursa Luna. Where you broke out, you were found by a Merc Named William J. Johns, who was bringing you back for bounty on a ship called The Hunter Gratzner which crashed, Nobody knows if your is still alive, or any of the passengers." I stared at the ground telling him his past. "And you only remember being in the slams because, before you escaped the containment, a device was placed in your blood that if you ever got out it would block the memories before that day. Even now, the device is in effect. The only way for the device to be shut off is if you re-entered the doors of Dr. Frutz's lab." I looked at him with a solemn face. "Why are people so afraid of you. You were sent to Hubble Bay a second time because the guards in Tangiers were scared shitless of you." Riddick said nothing.

"Riddick. No matter your past I love you." Mom scooted closer to him and put her hand on his cheek, he closed his eyes and put his hand over hers. He took grip and slowly brought both their hands to his lap.

"I know. I've killed over 1000 men and you still love me, my past is no worse." I too scooted closer to the two and laid my head on his left shoulder. The ship jerked to one side.(Our first official family moment and it gets wrecked) Riddick jumped up and ran to see what the problem was. Mom and I followed. Riddick ran strait for the engine room.

"Right booster's shot." Riddick said looking at a panel.

"Where we hit?" Mom had her hands on my shoulders. I stood ½ a foot shorter then Riddick.

"Yeah, but not by any guns." Riddick looked out the pilot window that revealed a red looking planet. "Looks like this is where we stop." The ship hit the planet with a thud. Luckily it was still in one piece. We all got out of the beast and started looking around. "SHIT!" Riddick looked around the red planet.

"What?" I walked over to him, as his hands rubbed his clean shaven head.

"I know I've seen this place before." He started walking something came into his sight. It was a ship. "I knew this place looked familiar. Damn!"

"You don't mean?" Mom came up behind him.

"Yeah. We are back in hell. We gotta fix the ship and get the fuck outta here." Riddick new what was wrong with the beast he just needed parts that he could get from the 21 year old ship the Hunter Gratzner.

"You can fix the ship right? It'll be 22 years in a week." She followed him. He started rummaging around the scraps left for the old cargo hold.

"That's how long it will take me to fix the ship."

AN: A lot of you probably saw this coming. Hop you like. Plz. R&R.:)


	10. Same Fued, Different Generation

(Disclaimer: I own none of the Pitch Black or the COR characters. I wouldn't mind owning Riddick though.)

"_If_ I don't have to substitute the parts I need." Riddick finished, still rummaging through the rubble.

"What parts do you need?" Mom crouched down and started through the metal as well.

"I need three power cells, a cutting torch, a tool box, and a bottle of whiskey."

"What's the whiskey for?" mom stopped the noise she was making, moving the metal and looked at Riddick.

"Keep the cutting torch going. If we can find one. And to keep me in tune." He grabbed a few pieces of metal and headed back towards the beast.

"Slice. Go grab three power cells from the hunk-o-junk." He pointed to the scrap heap that was the engine room of the Hunter Gratzner.

"Ok." So I walked over to the pile of scrap and went inside to grab the three power cells. It was dark and I wasn't paying attention; something jumped out at me. "AAAAAAHHHHH! It's got me it's got me!" It had me by the shirt. "DAD!!!" I screamed trying to get away from the monster. He came running up behind me, he pulled the knife mom gave him and opened the creature up, its guts went everywhere. "Yuck." I stood there with sticky blue stuff all over me. "Gross."

"You Ok?" he wiped his knife on his pants. In the middle of wiping the second side he stopped. "You...called me dad." His gaze went from his knife and pants to me.

"I did? No I didn't. Did I?" I stood there covered in the creature's blood dripping from my body dumbfounded.

"Parts, guys. You can go goo-goo later." Mom yelled at us, as the monster started to simmer in the sun.

"I'll get those power cells." I headed back into the hunk-o-junk.

"I'll look for a cutting torch." Riddick headed towards what looked like trees. I dragged behind me the power cells to the Beast and set them down near the small door He barley fit it, that lead to the engine from the outside. I ran after Riddick.

"Wait up." I said panting in the hot dry day.

"The first sun will set soon." He said facing a blue sun.

"Are those trees?" I pointed to the tree looking figures.

"No, they're bones." As Riddick and I walked over the hill that made a deep well into the bone yard there was stuff scattered all over the place. Metal, bone's, and red & blue bloodstains.

"What happened here?" I looked at the field of bones and other things.

"Our first trip to hell." He started down the hill.

"You mean this is the planet you escaped?" I slide down the hill on my feet looking at everything.

"Here it is." Riddick picked up a dusty piece of metal.

"What?" I said coming up behind him.

"The cutting torch. Don't know if it still works."

"And what happens if we don't get out of here before all three suns set?"

"We supply what we can from the Gratzner and lock up our ship till the sun comes up or..." he cocked his head to the side. Staring at a place among the bones where a flare laid alone four feet from a large blood spurt.

"Or, what?"

"Or we get eaten." He walked over to where his stare had been.

"Great. Perfect. Tuck and hide or get eaten. Nice." I walked over and knelt down next to him. "What?"

"Johns and I walked 10 feet ahead of the sled carrying the cells. Doctors decide who lives and dies its called triage. Called it murder when I did it. You do the girl and I'll keep the others off your back.There's only one rule: Stay in the light. Before you were a Billy-badass, chains, gauge, badge." Riddick spoke in a whisper; I didn't catch most of it.

I drug my hand over the blood stain. It was suddenly dark and I could hear screeching and wings flapping, and I saw Johns and Riddick talking. Then they started fighting. The green flare flickered in the night.

"Two guesses who's gonna win." I whispered to myself. Suddenly Johns was on his back and Riddick was backing away into the darkness, his voice fading with him. A creature flew up and skewered Johns, the mouth of the creature came down and bit off Johns head like an apple. It was daylight again and Riddick was looking at me. I had a grip on his arm.

"What?" I said acting like nothing happened, letting go of his arm.

"What happened just now?" he gestured to me.

"What do you mean?"

"You Just repeated what I said, with a little commentary. Two guesses who wins. Who won?" He just stared at me.

"You did. You're here instead of Johns and I'm glad." I smiled at his emotionless face. "I saw you, and Johns fighting, on that horrible night 22 years ago. I don't want history to repeat itself."

"It won't. I promise" He said, the sun hit his goggles and revealed a person was standing behind me.

"I thought I was the only one who was here." A man walked up behind me. I turned around to find he looked like Johns.

"Who are you?" I reached for my shiv.

"I'm William J. Johns Jr. I was on my way to New Mecca and I ran out of power. So I landed here." He was tatty, his clothes ripped and dirty. His face dark, he stood about 5ft.

"I'm Slice, and this is...R...Richard." I thought it would have been better to introduce him as Richard then Riddick.

"What business you have in New Mecca?" Riddick asked as I took a step forward.

"I had a lead on the were a bouts of a man named Riddick, Richard B. and his son."

"You're a merc."

"Yeah, what of it." He too took a step forward standing his ground.

"I hate mercs. You said you were a Jr.?"

"Yeah. My dad died on a planet much like this one 22 years ago. He was killed by Riddick. The first encounter he had with him, he escaped with his life."

"Johns was a blue eyed devil and so are you." Riddick spoke up, looking the torch over, and then walking away towards the beast.

"You killed my father!" Jr. started running after Riddick; I pulled out my shiv and slid it across his left side. He fell on the ground; his blood mixed with the sand and dried blood on the ground. I picked up Johns Jr. and carried his sorry ass back to the ship and tied him up outside. Riddick walked up to Jr. and squatted in front of him and stared into his blue eyes through his goggles.

"Yeah, I killed your dad. He wanted to kill my wife, who at the time was 14. Not much younger then you."

"I still want revenge."

"You get near _my_ dad and I'll kill on the spot." I walked out of the ship and stood next to the two on the ground. "This fight is history."

The week went day by day. There was not enough water so Riddick had little more then a five o'clock shadow by this time and his hair started to grow back. It was Tuesday and it started to get dark. The four of us were at the 44 year old mining town gathering the last we needed to get off that planet. I walked out of the mess hall.

"Um...You guys might wanna take a look at this." The suns were going down. Riddick ran out of the coring room holding Jr. by a rope making a leash.

"We better get back to the ship." But it was too late the creatures started breaking out. They screeched and yelled at each other. Riddick and I ran ahead looking for paths through the bone yard. I slowed down and waited for mom to pass me, I took the leash connected to Jr.

"Let's dance." I took my shiv and cut the rope around his neck and hands. We started fighting; I was on top of Jr. with my knife at his throat. "Do you want to be like Johns?" it started to poor. I grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him to his feet. There was a small jerk, as I looked down blood fell to the ground and mixed with mud and rain.

AN: Another cliff, but I didn't kill Riddick so be happy about that. Hope you like.:)


	11. The Pain of Surprises

(Disclaimer: I own none of the Pitch Black or the COR characters. I wouldn't mind owning Riddick though.)

I fell to my knees and watched Jr. be carried off and eaten. The rain hit my body and washed away the blood.

"Richard lets go!" mom screamed.

"I'm up here." Riddick yelled at her facing me. "Slice get your ass up." Riddick and mom started running again. I got up and started walking through a large cage of ribs. A creature came up behind me and almost got me in the back, I threw my body against the side of the cage. I started running through the bones, as the creature followed. I got thirty yards from the ship, and tripped.

"Slice get up, c'mon." A tear fell down mom's cheek as I scrambled to my feet. I stood up and the creature flew by and whipped me with his tail taking with it a chunk of my side. I ran to the ship and dived into the doors. Riddick jammed the doors so they couldn't get in.

"I'll go and finish the repairs." Riddick headed to the engine room. I landed on my stomach in a hall just before you get to the bridge; mom was bent down next to me.

"Your bleeding." She pulled my shirt up to reveal the big gash in my side.

"I'll be fine." I tried to get up. But failed at the attempt.

"Riddick!" Mom yelled to him as he came running in.

"What?"

"Carry him to his room, I'll get some towels and water." Mom stood up and headed towards the bunks. Riddick put my arm around his neck and we walked to my bunk. I laid down on the bed and took my shirt of putting it over the wound. My flat, white chest covered in blood.

"I'll go help your mom." He left the room making no sound. He and mom came back in 5 minutes, which seamed like hours.

Mom walked in holding a little tin box with Medic on it. Riddick walked in behind her carrying a bowl of water and towels slung over his left shoulder.

"Gonna give me a shave?" I laughed and winced at the pain in my side. Riddick laid the bowl and towels on the night stand next to the bed and left.

"Now lay still so I can sow this up." Mom grabbed a towel and dipped it into the water. She removed my shirt and placed the wet towel over my chunk less side. Then placing the tin box in her lap and opening it, she pulled out a needle and some thread. Riddick returned with a magazine.

"Yeah. Um...You can sow _him_ up, I'm goin to the bridge." I pointed to Riddick, and then started to get up.

"You're going to lay still, or I'll have Riddick hold you down." Mom pointed to Riddick looking at the magazine. I laid back down and closed my eyes. After the thirty-minutes of not dying from the pain of being sowed up without any kind of drugs (not like the pain was bad enough). Mom and Riddick left leaving me, alone, and freaked out. It was hard to sleep with the creatures screeching, and bucking heads. I stared at a blood stain on door of the room. A knock came to it.

"C'mon in." I sat up a little further. Riddick walked in with something in his hand.

"Here this should take the pain away." Riddick showed me a bottle of some kind of whiskey.

"Thanks. Didn't know you drank."

"What convict doesn't?"

"Good point." I could feel the tears welling up in the back of my eyes. I just wanted to burst. I wanted to kick his ass, hug him, hate, him, every emotion you could have for a person I felt. I didn't want to show it. The son of the most-wanted man braking down to cry for feelings would probably embarrass him something awful. And the pain in my side was so intense I could hardly breathe. I sat stiff not moving. I stared at my feet as he sat in the chair mom left by my bed.

"I'm not the kind of guy that knows how to deal with feelings. Everything I've ever known has died. I'm so dysfunctional; I don't sleep more then two hours a night." He sat straight up with his fingers locking with each other. "I can't say I understand your feelings, because I don't."

"You don't have to. You're a convict and a killer. Ruthless, fearless. When things go bump in the night, you bump back if your not the doing the bumping. You wouldn't" I wiped my nose with my hand. He stood up to leave. "Wait. Stay. I don't want you to go." I couldn't hold it anymore, a wave of tears started falling down my face, one after the other. He scooted the chair right next to the bed and sat there. I reached for an arm a leg anything to hold on to. "I'm not who you think I am."

"Then who are you?" Riddick took off his goggles.

"I mean...." I sobbed a little. Mom walked in. She walked to the bed and sat on it beside me; I laid my head in her lap.

"I heard you two talking. Then I heard you cry." She rubbed my arm that was wrapped around her. "I know what you were gonna tell him. I think you should wait...wait for the opportune moment." Riddick still sat there looking at the two of us.

"I think I'll leave you two alone." He stood up and walked out the door.

"Mom." I said in a small, scared voice, trying to hold back my sobs. Then digging my head into her arms. I fell asleep. I woke up holding the one pillow on the bed, the eclipse was over and Riddick was still making needed repairs. I sat up. There was a new bandage around my waist. Riddick knocked on the door. "Come in Riddick." How I know it was him I'll never know.

"Jack said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah. Come... sit." I patted the empty space on the bed beside me. He walked over and sat down; I laid my head on his chest. "I'm not who you think I am. I just never accepted it. I wanted so much to be like you, and for you to except me."

"What do you mean?" Riddick held me in his arms.

"You don't have a son....."

AN: I had to ad another twist. Hope you like.:)


	12. Not a Disappointment

(Disclaimer: I own none of the Pitch Black or the COR characters. I wouldn't mind owning Riddick though.)

"You have a daughter." I started to cry, tears falling from my eyes soaking his shirt. "I didn't tell you, because I thought you would be disappointed, that you didn't have a son." I had my arms around him, so I tightened my grip on his waist. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight.

"I'm not disappointed." I sat up again and wiped my tears away. He got up and left.

Riddick entered him and moms room, seeing her sitting on the bed reading a book. He sat down on a chair in front of her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He put his large hand under her chin bringing her gaze from the book to him.

"She didn't want you to know. Ever since she was little she was a boy. Since that's what she wanted I didn't press the matter." She leaned in and kissed him. The kiss grew more intense. She pulled away. "You should go tend to your daughter. She needs you." Riddick kissed her on the cheek and walked out the door.

I sat at the table in my room staring at the shiv Riddick made. Crying softly to myself.

"Don't need to cry." Riddick walked over to the bed, sat down and leaned against the wall at the head of it. I walked over and laid next to him with my head on his chest. He laid his left arm on my side and hanging his hand of the side towards my stomach, before it hit the bandage. I dug my head in his masculint stomach. He moved the hair out of my face with the other hand, and kissed the top of my head. "I love you, Slice."

"You can call me Karee." My voice was muffled by his stomach. I faced him with my red puffy eyes from crying. "I feel safe now." I smiled at him.

"Karee." He whispered. I fell asleep in his lap, with him in my dreams. He fell asleep not long after I did.

Two hours later

"Hey." Mom whispered to me, trying not to wake Riddick. "There's something I want you to see." She took my hand and led me outside. It was still hot and dry, but we had enough water now that the suns were up. When I stepped out of the ship, there was a large dog looking sitting in the shade of a tarp.

"What is it?" I asked slowly walking towards it. When I got close, I started to pet it.

"It's a hellhound. I don't know where it came from."

"It likes me. It probably came with Johns Jr." I sat down beside it careful not to pull any stitch's, (we all know damn well I DON'T wanna do that.) and scratched his ears. "What's your name boy?" I stroked down his head and felt a piece of metal. I followed the strap with my fingers, to find a metal lump. I turned the collar around to see what it was. "Mom. He's from Crematoria. They don't give there dogs names. He was stolen. Can I keep him?" I asked with a smile on my face rubbing his head.

"You will have to ask your father. He's the man of the ship so what he say's go's."

"He'll say yes I know it." I carefully got up, and headed to my room.

"Dad. Dad. Wake up." I shook him a little.

"What?" he said with a grumpy tone.

"I have a question to ask you."

"Is it important?" He asked opening one eye.

"Yes."

"Ok." He sat up to face me.

"Can I have a pet?"

"If it's one of those demon things, NO."

"Well, not exactly. It's a hellhound, which was stolen by Johns Jr. So can I keep him?"

"Ask your mom." Riddick put his hands behind his head and scooched down more.

"But she said I had to ask you" I stomped my foot on the floor. "Because you're the man of the ship and what you say go's. So can I keep him?"

"I guess."

"Thank you, thank you." I shouted excitedly wrapping my arms around him and hugging him then skipping back out to my new pet. I didn't even get out the front door and he jumped on me licking me covering my face in hound slobber. "I think I'll call you Spyro." Spyro stopped licking me and sniffed the air. His head turned, as Dad walked towards us. Dad looked up to see the hellhound. Spyro ran and jumped on him Licking and slobbering all over him. "Dad, he's the one you made friends with at Crematoria right?"

"Yeah. Johns probably thought He could track me. No dog can track me." He said wrestling with Spyro.

"So when are we leaving this place?" I asked holding my side, hoping I didn't pop any stitches.

"As soon as you put the cells in their places." Him still wrestling with Spyro, I jumped up and ran towards the engine room to put the cells in their places. It took me five minutes to put away the cells; I walked into the cockpit of the beast to find Spyro had taken the co-pilots chair. Dad was ready for lift off. Mom was sitting in one of the chairs behind Dad with an angry face and her arms over her chest. I went and sat next to her.

"Spyro take your spot?" I made a small smile.

"Yes. And it was Riddick who put him there." She huffed pointing angrily at Him. I laughed a little bit, didn't want to make her madder then she was. Dad did his thing and we headed off PB in Hopes to NEVER return. I watched the planet grow smaller.

"Dad? Where we goin next?" I walked up behind him and put my hands over his goggles.

"To UV6. I spent 5 years there. I had a pretty good set-up I thought you might like to see it." He put his hands over mine and pulled me over the seat so my head was on his stomach and my hands almost touching the floor.

"I think it'll be steller."

"Ok then, on to UV6." Riddick typed in the numbers for UV6 and we were well on our way.

We landed on a large sheet of ice. What am I saying the whole planet's ice. I walked out of the ship and almost froze my ass off.

"Follow me, and quickly. Urzo's aren't the nicest of beasts on this planet. But this was the closest I could get us to the cave without denting the ship." He ran quickly up and down mounts of ice with Spyro not far behind. Mom and I followed. We came to a cave; the entrance was covered in teeth from different animals.

"Did you kill all these animals?" We entered the cave. The hammock looked comfy so I had a sit down. The big fire pit in the middle was big enough for me to sleep in. I looked at the wall to the left of the hammock and saw 8 shivs and a spear. "You were busy weren't you?" Dad handed mom and I each an Urzo skin big enough to wrap around our bodies, and we did so. Dad picked up skins that looked like a fur coat. "I like it here. This could be our vacation spot." Nobody laughed, I thought it was funny. "I was kidding. Usually when you go on a vaca you want to go somewhere warm." I still sat in the hammock looking at the shivs on the wall. On the wall opposite me there were maps of where he had gone hunting for different meat. I stood up to look in a cavern that he used as his freezer. A carcass hung from the ceiling that looked funny. "Ugh. Gross looking." I made a disgusted face. As Dad walked up behind me.

"Urzo. Looks bad, but doesn't taste too bad."

"That's ok. I'm not hungry. Blech" I made another face. "How long did you spend here again?" I asked taking a closer look at the map on the wall.

"Five years."

"Alright time to saddle up. I'm freezing." Mom said heading out. "Riddick grab whatever you want to bring and let's go." She walked out of site with Spyro behind her. Dad and I walked out of the cave entrance; he pushed an ice rock over it. So nobody would find it.

"Are you ever gonna come back?" I asked as we headed towards the ship.

"I don't know." He replied. "Maybe in the future we'll come back." We got back to were the should have been.

AN: Its pronounced car-ie. If you would like to see what Riddick's cave looked like, go here then Click hunt Riddick then when it give you the chps, click chp. 4 look around then do what Riddick says. Don't betray the convict. Hope you like.:) You act like a merc, die like a merc. Hehehe.


	13. Taking Care of You

(Disclaimer: I own none of the Pitch Black or the COR characters. I wouldn't mind owning Riddick though.)

"Where's the ship?" Mom stood still looking at the empty space.

"It was right here." He walked up to where the door would be. He walked into something, making a noise. He fell backwards on his back. I laughed.

"I think it's still here." I said trying to stop laughing. He got up and opened the door he ran into, he walked into the ship.

"No wonder. Somebody pushed the blue button." He sat down in his throne as mom and I walked in the ship with Spyro in front. We took off and were just floating in space. Riddick was sitting in the little room we used for multiple tasks, so I sat next to him. He sat staring at the stars.

"Skin against skin blood and bone, your all by yourself but your not alone, you wanted in, now you're here, driven by hate consumed by fear. That's how I felt every night mom would tell me a story about you." I too looked at the stars. "Know the stars, follow the stars, for within in them lies your destiny. I know you miss your old life. But you're tied down by mom and me. Two months with us and you miss your old life." I gave him a sad look. "But you're going soft. Before Toombs found you on UV6 a new merc found you. And you told him, 'Since you ain't even a real merc, I'm gonna give you a chance, take off now. And don't tell anybody what you found. And what you didn't find.' Then two of his buddies followed him, and asked him if he found anything. He could have dropped a dime on you and been set for life, but he didn't. The two mercs that followed the new one headed for the cave and you killed them. Then turned to face the young one. 'You were followed here. You led them right to me. But you didn't flip.' And handed him the shiv in your hand. You could have killed him too. It was apparent that you were goin soft after saving mom." I rubbed my legs with my hands trying to put my feelings in words. "Know the stars, follow the stars, for within in them lies your destiny. Go back to your old life if you have to, I want you to be happy." I stood up and started out the door.

"I don't' feel tied down. Yeah I miss my old life. But this one is much better." I stopped at the door, I didn't turn around.

"I can see it in your eyes."

"I just don't feel like myself." I turned around as Riddick put his hand over his mouth and coughed, blood leaked threw his fingers and down his arm, he put is hand in front of him and looked at the blood trailing down his hand. I saw the blood fall from his mouth down his chin soaking his white shirt turning it red. I hurried to his side. I pulled off the long sleeve shirt I was wearing and started wiping his face with it. He coughed again and with it more blood.

"MOM!!!!!" I yelled with concern in my voice. She came running in.

"Oh my god." She turned around and grabbed the medic kit she Velcro to the wall. "what happened?" she grabbed the towel we were using as a table cloth.

"I don't know. He said he wasn't feeling like himself and he coughed, when he coughed blood started leaking threw his fingers." Riddick sat there just dazed like he was in a trance or something. I grabbed his shirt in the middle and ripped it open. Sitting in front of me was a man that said he was too hard core to die and there he was in front of me dieing. Sticking a 1/8 of an inch out of his chest was a blade from one of those demon things. "Mom, this has been here far too long. It's caused an infection that caused his lungs to fill up with blood. If we don't' hurry he could drown in his own blood." I looked at the blade. I inched it with my fingers and tried to pull it out but it wouldn't budge. I reached into the tin box and pulled out a pair of pinchers for pulling out bullets, shards of metal, and other things. So I pinched the blade and pulled it out, with not as much as a flinch from Riddick. The blade was about 4ich long and an inch wide. "How do we stop the blood flow into his lungs?" I took the needle from mom and started stitching up the small hole the blade left.

"The foreign object has been removed, so now we just wait. I'll take care of you while you're sick." She kissed his bloody lips.

"Let me." I said wrapping a long piece of cloth around his chest.

"Ok." She sat up and wiped his blood from her lips. I wrapped his arm around my neck and helped him to my room, down the hall from the multi purpose room. I set him down on the bed he laid down as I took one of the clean towels and dipped in the bowl of water that was left there. And washed the blood of his body. After cleaning up the blood I left to give him some time to rest. I came back about two hours later. Riddick lay in a bed of sweat. His chest and face covered in beads. I walked over to the bed and knelt beside it. I looked at him for a moment. I set my hand on his forehead, he was burning up. So I soaked a towel in the bowl still in the room, and dabbed his head and face. His eyes opened slowly looking over at me.

"Go back to sleep." I whispered to him. He started to speak but I put my fingers over his lips. "Shhh. Go back to sleep. You need the rest." He put his hand on mine, and kissed it. My voice was smooth and small, my thunderous voice that was put on sounded almost exactly like his, which was the way I wanted it. "Did I kill a few people? Yeah. Did I kill Zeke. You've got the wrong killer." I laid my head on his bare stomach as my eyes welled up. "Please don't die. I need you." I held back the tears for him. I sat up again looking at his eyes, that were now closed. I turned around and laid my head against the bed and fell asleep.

AN: Sorry it's so short but I thought it was a good place to stop. Hope you like.:)


	14. Becareful What You Say

(Disclaimer: I own none of the Pitch Black or the COR characters. I wouldn't mind owning Riddick though.)

Riddick stood in a large white room with no doors and no windows. He looked around; his eyes brown like they had been before the shine. His stare fell upon a figure walking towards him.

"Karee?" he looked at the figure getting closer.

"My name is not Karee. It's Aereon. I come in the form of your daughter, because her heart is pure for you. She will never betray you. But you are her only hope, without you she is lost. Especially now, when she could loose you forever."

"I would never leave her. Not even in death." He stood firm like a tree.

"Death is the only part between loved ones. I tell you this, because something will happen, she will need you more, when it happens. Her mother will not be there to comfort her. She will be yours and yours alone. She needs you now, she has always needed you. She new it was you when you watched her sleep. But she didn't understand why you didn't stay." Aereon's white robe and hair blew in the wind.

"She didn't need to grow up watching her back. She was only a little girl." He looked down with a heart full of shame.

"In many was she is still a little girl. She wanted to be a boy when she asked her mom when daddy was coming home. When Jack told her that he wasn't she thought that it was because she was a girl. So from that day on she was Slice, making it quite known that she was hard to the core. Waiting for your return, but you never came. Then came that day when something in her said she needed to find you. Her and her friends, who too thought she was a boy, were drinking and were caught. Her animal side took over, possibly the one good trait she got from you, somehow she new you would find her. And take her away from that prison she called New Mecca." Aereon's gaze left Riddick and fell to the floor, to reveal a bird's eye view of him on my bed with me at his side. "She would kill for you, she would even die for you. But would you die for her? Now I see shame in your heart. If you had to choose between your wife, and your daughter, who would you choose?" The view on the floor faded away.

"I wouldn't." His eyes darted to Aereon's pale face.

"We will see when the time comes." Aereon's form went from 16, to 6. She walked up to Riddick and took his hand and they started to walk. She brought him to that conversation between Mom and me.

"Mommy? When is Daddy coming home?"

"Karee, Honey. Daddies not coming back. I'm sorry."

"See what pain you gave her. She will never be the same if you left her again. She changed when she met you, even before she new who you were. If you leave her now you will tear her up. She will fade from reality. Leaving only a shell of a scared little girl. Now go it's not your time." Aereon faded away. Air was being pumped into his lungs as his eye's opened to see me giving him mouth to mouth. I looked at him in concern as he slung his arms around me and held a tight grasp.

"Um... You can let go now." I said straining from the lack of oxygen. He let go and just stared into my eyes. "We landed ten minutes ago so I came back in hear to tell you but you weren't breathing. I don't know where we've landed." Riddick stood up and walked out the door to the room taking a right were mom sat waiting in the mp room for me. I followed him but making sure he didn't notice. He walked in the room. He and mom started talking I couldn't hear what they were saying, then they started to yell.

"You can't leave." Mom yelled at him.

"I have to go." He yelled back.

"But we need you." I heard a sound that sounded like she slapped him. I ran back to my room and put on my usual black pants and wife-beater threw a few things in a small bag and ran out of the ship. I made sure I still had the shiv in my boot, and made sure I was walking like I did before that son of a bitch came into my life. I ran and ran. I ran threw streets and alley's and past buildings, making quite sure neither of them could find me. I stopped in an alley with a small building the door was open so I went in and sat in the middle of the small room laying down placing the bag under my head.

"I left him before he could leave me." I whispered to myself. The floor was cold and hard. But it was better then having that feeling he wasn't coming back. I closed my eyes I don't know for how long, but my eye's shot open, when I felt the presents of another person. I sat up and out the shiv. A hand grabbed hold of my shirt and threw me at the wall behind me. The shiv dropped to the floor. Then by picking me up by my neck, I kicked at the figure, but a large hand stopped my knee from hitting his balls.

"I've been looking for you for three hours."

"Riddick, get the fuck off me." I said with a cocky tone.

"Tell me why I've been looking for you for three hours." He let go and I dropped to the floor, I scrambled threw his legs, but he caught my boot. I kicked his hand away.

"I left you before you could leave me."

"I would never leave you."

"You told mom that you needed to go."

"How much of our conversation did you hear."

"I heard enough."

"We weren't fighting because I was gonna leave." I stood up and jumped in his arms and held on as tight as I could.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to leave again."

"I will never leave you." His large arms around me, holding me. (Till this day he has yet to tell me what him and mom were fighting about)

"How's your chest? Does it still hurt?" I asked still in his arms.

"It hurts. But I like pain, makes me feel alive." He leaned in and his nose met mine, our foreheads touched. "Look into my eyes. What do you see?" I looked into his deep eyes.

"I see darkness, shame, hatred, and fear." I blinked and felt a little dizzy. I had this funny feeling in my stomach. "I don't feel so good." I felt queasy, acid slithered its way up my throat and all over Riddick. Vomit was all over him, his shirt, wasn't black anymore. He started to go blurry, and then all I could see was darkness. I woke up back in the ship in a big vat of ice. Riddick walked in, holding a small container.

"We had to put you in ice to make your fever go down." He pulled the thermometer out of it's container and put it in my mouth. It made a beeping sound. "103.6. Not good. It went up. Jack come here."

"I don't want you to go soft because of me." My head felt like it was hit against a wall fifty times. Mom walked in with a face of concern.

"Did her fever go down?" Riddick crouched beside the tub of ice, handing mom the thermometer.

"Its 103.6." He set his hand on my forehead. "Hot to the touch."

"What do we do?"

"I don't know." He stood back up. "We'll just have to wait." As he said that my stomach curled.

"I locked Spyro up in the engine room so he can't go roaming around the city. I'll go feed him and give you guys some time." Mom left the room as Riddick pulled up a chair.

"Why are you doing this?" I sunk a little further in the ice water.

"You took care of me when I was sick, now it's my turn."

AN: He's turning soft. Hope you like.:)


	15. Threw Anothers Eyes

(Disclaimer: I own none of the Pitch Black or the COR characters. I wouldn't mind owning Riddick though.)

Lying in that cold water gave me goose bumps, but I didn't wanna be sick. I'd spent almost every birthday sick. I slid in a little more, not wanting to get my chest wet.

"Uh-oh." I said my face turning three shades of green.

"Your not gonna puke again are you." Riddick quickly stood up standing behind the chair.

"I..." I leaned over the side of the tub and puke went everywhere, but missing Riddick. He turned to the cupboard behind him and grabbed a towel and started cleaning it up. "I'm sorry. I just can't help it." I tried to stand up but didn't have the strength so I just sat there, watching Riddick's head bob up and down over the side of the tub, it kinda made me sick. I closed my eyes and concentrated on things that didn't involve food or things moving fast, you know things you think about when you're sick. I felt wind of my face, so I opened my eyes hoping to be feeling the wind at a beach. I wasn't at a beach. I thought I was looking into a mirror, I saw myself.

"My name is Aereon. I come to give you a chance to be someone else." This imposter faded away. I opened my eye's thinking I fell asleep. I was sitting in Mom's room holding a book, I didn't feel sick anymore. I stood up and walked into the room I had been in the ice water. Riddick was on the floor cleaning it up and I was in the tub still. I turned my head to the mirror to my left, what I saw wasn't me. My moms face was in that mirror.

"Uh...Riddick? What do you see?" I looked at him on the floor. "I mean who do you see?" He stood up and looked at me with a smile.

"I see Mrs. Richard B. Riddick."

"Is that supposed to be a complement?" His lips met mine. I had to use every ounce of control I had to walk to the mp room without puking. When I walked through the door I rubbed my lips frantically. "Gross, nasty, yuck!" I said still wiping away his kiss. My whole body shuddered. "Ok. Have I gone daffy? I mean I'm in my moms body, how wrong is this picture." I wanted to puke thinking of Riddick's lips on mine.shudders

"Jack you ok." Riddick's thundering voice came from behind me.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little tired." I rubbed my temples and sat down in the nearest chair.

"After last night I'm not surprised, you wore me out you..."

"Can you tell me later?" I cut him off not wanting to know about my parent's sex life. What kid does? "I'm gonna go check on her." I pointed towards the door and walked out. I walked into the room and sat on my knees poking my body. "Hey. You in there."

"What?" Mom's eye's popped open looking at me.

"Mom it's me, Karee." I said frantically.

"Why are you in my body?"

"I dunno, he kissed me and tried to do it again in the mp room."

"He thinks you're me. If he tries anything tell him you have a headache. It always works."

"If he comes in here looking for me tell him I went for a walk." I got up turned around and headed for the city.

I walked threw the dimly lit city, looking at each building carefully so I knew where I was going. I found a little diner that looked good. I walked in the door at sat down in a booth a woman walked up to the table and asked me what I wanted.

"Coffee please." My fingers hit the table one at a time as they tapped nervously. The woman returned with my coffee. "Thanks." The woman walked away. what am I going to do? How do I get my body back? I thought to myself as Riddick sat down on the other side of the booth.

"When did you start drinking coffee?"

"I only drink it every once in a while." I took a sip of the coffee. After setting down the cup Riddick's large hand crawled it way to mine. "I took a walk because I wanted some alone time." I gave him an 'it's that time' stare and he sat back in the booth.

"Oh. I see. I'll see you back at the ship then." He stood up and walked out the door. I gave a sigh of relief.

"I'm in deep this time." I whispered to myself. I paid for the coffee and left the diner to find a voodoo shop, to see if this can be reversed but no such luck, so I went back to the ship. I walked in my parent's room, Riddick laid on the bed with his shirt off, and his pants un-buttoned.

"Sit down and relax." He started stripping. I put my hands over my eyes.

"I have a headache." I turned around almost having a heart attack. could this have happened at a worse time? I thought taking a step forward. Riddick's hand landed on my shoulder and slid down my back.

"I put Karee to sleep. So we can do whatever we want." I pushed his hand away.

"I really don't feel like it tonight." I walked to my room. I sat down on the chair next my bed and fell asleep.

"Karee. Karee. Wake up." Mom said rubbing my leg.

"Yeah what?" I opened my eyes.

"I think we should tell him."

"And make him think we're both crazy nuh-uh no way." Riddick walked in the room with a tray.

"Breakfast for my favorite ladies." He set a bowl of watery oatmeal in front of mom. "Food for your stomach, but not enough chunks to make you blow chunks." He set a tray of artificial scrambled eggs in my lap. "Your favorite."

"We should tell him, but after we eat." I looked at mom and started to eat the eggs. After eating breakfast I sat Riddick down in front of mom and I, mom couldn't get out of bed she was so weak.

"Riddick. I'm going to tell you something that, you might think strange, but here goes. Riddick, I'm Karee." He looked at me and laughed his deep throat laugh.

"You're kidding. You're kidding right?" He stopped when he noticed we weren't laughing.

AN: To see what Riddick thinks about this tune in for chp. 16. Hope you like.:)


	16. Leaving Isn't Always the Answer

(Disclaimer: I own none of the Pitch Black or the COR characters. I wouldn't mind owning Riddick though.)

"You're serious?" Riddick looked at the two of us. "That means your Jack." He placed his goggles on the top of his head looking at mom. His eyes shining in the dark.

"Yeah." She slid her body to the edge of the bed and put her hand on his face.

"Hey!" I smacked her hand. "That's my body. And um I rather not see this kind of thing." I put her hand back in her lap.

"How, I mean why?" He rubbed his bald head.

"I'm not really sure. I was me then I closed my eyes then I wasn't me." Mom started turning green. "I think I'm gonna need a bucket." I ran out and grabbed a bucket and gave it to her.

"Cucumbers it's always cucumbers. I didn't even eat cucumbers." I looked away thinking it was kinda gross. "Wait...I'm starting to remember something. I remember a name. Aaron? No. Aereon. I remember a woman named Aereon. I had a dream about her. She said I was going to get a chance to be someone else."

"Aereon. Mmmh." Mom thought a little. "Aereon. Not familiar with me. Riddick?"

"Nope never heard of her." He walked out the door.

"How do we change back? I miss my body." I started to cry. "I want my body back." I sobbed a little more and then the tears just stopped falling.

"I think you need to go for another walk. But be sure Riddick doesn't fallow you. You need some alone time." She wiped the tears from me eyes. And I went for another walk. Making sure Riddick didn't follow me. I stopped in an alley way and sat on a box sitting to one side. "This is life I guess. You take it and you mold it." I sighed, resting my head on my hands. I heard footsteps walking by the alley, I slide into a door way and watched two men pass the alley, I started to follow them.

"I know he's here somewhere, I saw his ship come this way." The first man said to the other.

"Are we gonna take just him or the boy too?" the shorter one asked the first guy.

"You twit. We're gonna get our bounty for the both of them." The first guy smacked the shorter guy. I waited for them to turn a corner and ran as fast as I could to the ship. I ran in the door, down the hall way, and found Riddick sitting in the mp room.

"They're here. Two mercs, they followed us here." I said breathing hard. "I heard them talking. I think they said they were taking you back to Butcher Bay when they catch you." He faced me and started to speak, but didn't. He got up, he brushed past me, he stopped turned his head just enough that I could see the side of his face.

"If they catch me." He gave a low chuckle. "Finish getting the supplies we need then we leave." He walked off. I jogged to my room, mom laid in bed reading.

"Help me finish packing the supplies so we can leave." I started out the door.

"Why in such a hurry?" She got up and started getting dressed.

"Mercs." I walked out of the room, down the hall and back outside. Riddick was standing back facing me with his hands on his head I walked up beside him and looked at what he was looking at. The two mercs had guns at him; I took three or four steps away from him.

"And is there something I could help you with?" I asked trying not to be smart.

"Riddick and the boy." The first guy said. "We will take Riddick dead or alive. But the boy goes alive."

"I'm sorry." I said taking only one step forward. The first guy raised his gun and aimed it at Riddick, and pulled the trigger.

"No!" I pushed Riddick out of the way, feeling the bullet penetrate my side. I hit the ground, blood all over the place. Mom ran out of the ship and stopped, suddenly I was looking at Riddick crouched over mom.

"Mom." My eyes welled up and I ran to Riddick's side. Mom had her hand on Riddick's face with tears falling down her cheeks.

"I love you Riddick, take care of my little girl." Riddick placed his hand over hers and kissed it repeatedly. She let out her last breath. Riddick just sat there holding her dead body. I grabbed Riddick's shiv he had in his belt and ran for the mercs; I sliced them up real good. By the time I was done with them, I was covered in blood and the bodies of the mercs in front of me. Riddick walked up behind me and put his hand on my shoulders.

"It's my fault she's dead." My chin met his hand on my left shoulder. "I jumped in front of you when he pulled the trigger." I dropped the blood stained shiv on the dusty ground and walked towards the ship. I went in my room and buried my head in my pillow; my tears soaking it.

hour later

"Karee?" Riddick whispered to me as he sat down next to me and laid one of his large hands on my back.

"Yeah?" I turned my head to him wiping my eyes dry. His arms wrapped me to his chest, as new tears trailed down my face. "I love you." I managed to say between the tears.

"I'm sorry. I can't." He let go of his grip and walked quickly out of my room. I started to cry more.

"When I need you most you walk away." I screamed at him. He sat in the pilot's seat getting ready for lift off. Fry's words going threw his head, along with Jack's and Aereon's. 'I'd die for them not for you.' 'Take care of my little girl.' 'Her mother will not be there for her.'

"Damn." He said to himself stroking Spyro's back. "The people I care about the most dies." He came back into my room and started shoveling things into my duffle. "You're staying here." I sat up on the bed and looked at him.

"We're staying?"

"No, you're staying."

AN: I know I killed Jack, but she will be back. Hope you like.:)


	17. Update

(Disclaimer: I own none of the Pitch Black or the COR characters. I wouldn't mind owning Riddick though.)

"What do you mean I'm staying?" I jumped up from the bed and stood in front of him.

"I mean your staying here while I leave." He stopped packing and gave me a stare threw his goggles I will never forget. I slowly turned around and crawled to the corner of my bed and went into a fetal position looking at the wall next to me, as the tears started falling in silence, I was a little girl in the hell of my own mind trying to deny the fact that daddy was leaving again and never coming back. My face was blank and my eyes dark with that nothingness my mother didn't want to see in me like she saw in him when she first looked into his eyes. I was receding into my own mind to get away from reality. He finished packing the bag and pulled me out of the corner. "I'll help you find a job and a place, then I go." He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a short rope with a tooth attached to it. "It's from my first Urzo. I want you to have it to remember me by." He handed it to me. I took it with no words and no emotion, the streams on my face drying up.

He helped me find a place to live in a cheap building and a job at a store. Rent was 34 UDs a month, I was paid 4 UDs an hour at the store, making 400 UD's a month. (Doin pretty good for 16 huh.) The days went by like weeks and the weeks went by like months. Every morning I got up hoping he'd be there waiting for me. I had to walk by the place we landed that day, that...horrible day. And every time I walk by I hope to see him standing there with arms open wide. I'm 17 now, still waiting for him to return. A year ago today he left me on this god forsaken planet to live without him. I miss him more then anything. I got a job at a better place, with a better pay. No letters no nothing from him. Every night I go to this bar and wait just wait thinking maybe he might walk in and see me. I stay pretty much to myself. No friends, no parents just a boss and a lonely apartment. The bounty on him was raised a week ago so now it's 274,930,000 UDs. I've been thinking for the past week maybe I should go and find him, but I don't' wanna leave here incase he comes back. The past year has been hard without him. He took a little of me with him when he left. Everyday a little of me has died without him. The shiv I killed those two mercs with has never left that spot I dropped it. You are the first to hear of my story, and probably the last. I'm going into hiding; I've saved enough UDs to last for awhile. I still feel a little girl stuck in my mind...lost...without hope. I don't know if I can last any longer without him.

AN: sorry about such a short chp. If you want Riddick to return tell me if you want me to stop the story here tell me. Hope you like. Plz R&R.


	18. Riddicks Return

(Disclaimer: I own none of the Pitch Black or the COR characters. I wouldn't mind owning Riddick though.)

"Karee, I'm sorry Riddick left you here." Joseph said looking down at the floor.

"Me too." He might be my boss's son but I like him. He's the only friend I've got. "You're the only friend I have." He walked over to where I was sitting at sat down next to me and embraced me tears streaming down my cheeks.

"I love you Karee." He tightened his grip, and more tears fell down my face. "I should have told you the day I met you." He let go and his nose touched mine. Then his lips grazed my eye then down my face and stopped at my lips. We started to kiss, as his hand slid up my leg.

"Not till I get a wedding ring." I grabbed his hand and looked at him.

"What?" he looked at me like I was stupid.

"I'm not having sex till there's a ring on this finger." I pointed to my left ring finger.

"Oh. Good" He knelt on one knee and whipped out a little black box. "Karee Raven Riddick, will you marry me?" as he asked the question a knock came to my apartment door.

"Um...Let me get that." I pointed to the door, stood up and walked over to it. I looked in the mirror next to the front door and made sure I looked presentable in my white t-shirt and jeans. I pushed the red button that opened the door. A man stood in the door way wearing yellow armor and an assault riffle, and a helmet with a black face fender.

"Can I help you?" I asked wondering why he was there.

"I'm here to speak to Karee Raven."

"I'm she. Excuse my manners come in." I moved out of the way, as he walked by me and sat on the couch. I followed and sat next to Joseph on the love seat opposite the full size couch.

"Can we speak alone?" He looked at Joseph.

"Oh, yeah sure. Karee I'll be by later." He jumped up and almost ran out the door.

"I'm here to ask you about Riddick."

"You know where he is?" My eyes widened as I became to be at the edge of my seat.

"Yes I do."

"Where?"

"What will you give?" I couldn't see his eyes under his shield.

"I'll give you money."

"How much?"

"100 UDs."

"I'll take my business elsewhere." He started to get up.

"Fine 300."

"Butcher Bay."

"Butcher Bay? I thought the last time he was there he killed the warden and it was shut down?"

"New Warden, New pay. Not very good I might add."

"Can you take me too him?"

"It'll cost you extra."

"Extra how much?"

"Another 300."

"Ok. You've got a deal. But you get the money when I see him for myself."

"I'll be back here tomorrow at noon. Be ready or the deal is off." He stood up and walked out the still open door. I slowly walked over to the door and pressed the red button again the door slide shut. I ran into my room and started packing. The shiv Riddick made 23 years before was mounted on my wall. I picked it up off its mount and looked at the blood stains on it. Memories flashed in front of my eyes of the men that were killed with that shiv. The light bounced off the shiv and made it hard to look at. About three weeks after he left I paid 4000 UDs for an eye-shine. I had bought a pair of goggles like his. To remind me of how much he didn't care.

next day 11:30

A knock was at the door. I walked over to the door and opened it not caring if I looked presentable or not. The door slide open as a tall dark figure wearing a cloak clouded the doorway.

"Can I help you?" The figure started to fall forward. I caught him before he hit the floor. The hood covering his head fell back to reveal Riddick's eyes looking wearing and weak. "Oh my god." I said in much concern. I dragged him to the couch and laid him on it. I ran to the kitchen to get a towel and a bowl of warm water. I sat on a stool next to the couch and wet the towel; I folded it up and put it on his forehead. "What happened?"

"I escaped. Again." He coughed out. I set my hand on his face, he was burning up. I wrapped his left arm around my neck and carried him to my bed. He laid there with small scraps and bruises all over his body. On his right arm was a dot like bruise.

"What's this?" I sat in a chair and scooted up to the bed gently setting his arm in my lap.

"Xeno." (See-no)

"You were stung by a Xeno? Nobody has ever lived after encountering on of those things. I'll have to make sure the poison hasn't done too much damage." I pulled open the only drawer in my nightstand and pulled out a little med kit. "This might hurt." I pulled out un injector, a small tube and a little cup looking thing with green liquid in it. I connected the pieces and inserted the injector in the small sting and started to inject the green fluid. Riddick didn't flinch or moan, but his hands formed into fists. Then it was as if Time stopped a gentle voice spoke.

"They don't know do they Riddick? But you will show them. When you wake...truly wake you will be able to conquer anything." The voice faded away.

"Riddick?" I laid my hand on his face; it wasn't hot as it was but still warm. "Wake up." His eyes opened and looked around. The lights were dim as they always were. I had set his goggles on the nightstand. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit." He rubbed his bald head and moaned as he stretched

"You might feel a little weak too. If you have to go to the bathroom I'll help you in there. I'll be right back with supper for you." I walked out of the room and towards the kitchen, to fix him some food he could eat and that didn't taste all that bad either. I found a small can of the old fashion "Chicken Noodle Soup" in the back of a cupboard. I popped it in a bowl then popped it in the microwave to nuke it. I put the bowl on a tray with some bread and a cup of orange juice. Something you could very rarely find on Titan 5. I set the tray on the bed next to him. "This should bring up your strength. Call me if you need me. I have a friend coming over." I walked back to the living room. I walked out the front door of my apartment building and almost ran into the guard from yesterday.

"Where's your shit?" He asked looking for a bag or something.

"The deals off, he escaped. I read it in the paper." I showed him the daily paper. He turned around and walked off. I went back upstairs to find Riddick asking strange questions to Joseph

"Riddick!" I walked up behind Joseph in the bedroom. "Sorry he's got a fever and doesn't know what he's saying." I grabbed Jo by the shoulders and guided him to the living room but not before giving Riddick a scowl. I stood in front of Jo and just blurted out the worst thing I could ever say to him. "No. Not now. My life is scrambled now. Riddick's back and...."

"That was Riddick? He's lying in your bed right now?" He pointed to the bedroom trying not to let Riddick hear what he was saying.

"Yeah."

"I was just talking to a murderer?"

"Well if we get married you'll have to talk to him since he'll be your father in-law."

"Riddick is your... your...Dad?"

"Yeah. What did you think he was?"

"I just thought he was a guy you dated or something."

"Ew no. I'm sorry but when I figure out what is gonna happen I think we should wait to get married."

"Ok I understand." He turned around to face the door.

"I mean it's not that I don't love you, because I do." I grabbed his face and kissed him. Then he walked away almost in a skip.

AN: Didn't think he would come back did ya? Hope you like. Plz R&R


	19. You Remind Me

Just a fair warning, there is singing in this fic.

(Disclaimer: I own none of the Pitch Black or the COR characters. I wouldn't mind owning Riddick though.)

"Karee." Riddick hollered for me.

"Yeah?" I replied walking in the door to my room. He sat up in the bed looking at me with a smile.

"You're all grown up." His face went blank from the smile he wore. I sat down on the bed next to him and put my hand on his pale face.

"I missed you." I held back the tears, I promised myself after that day I wouldn't cry for him... or about him. "You should get more rest." I stood up and walked out of the room pressing the red button behind me. I went to the closet by the front door where I kept my guitar I bought myself as a birthday gift. I put the strap over my shoulder and fiddled with the tooth around my neck. I pulled a pick out of the pocket of my jeans and started playing and singing.

"Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
Tired of living like a blind man  
I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling  
And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am

It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
for handing you a heart worth breaking  
and I've been wrong, I've been down,  
to the bottom of every bottle  
these five words in my head  
scream "are we having fun yet?"  
  
yet, yet, yet, no, no  
yet, yet, yet, no, no  
  
it's not like you didn't know that  
I said I love you and I swear I still do  
And it must have been so bad  
Cause living with me must have damn near killed you  
  
And this is how, you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how, you remind me  
Of what I really am  
  
It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
for handing you a heart worth breaking  
and I've been wrong, I've been down,  
to the bottom of every bottle  
these five words in my head  
scream "are we having fun yet?"  
  
yet, yet, yet, no, no  
yet, yet, yet, no, no  
yet, yet, yet, no, no  
yet, yet, yet, no, no  
  
Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
  
It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
for handing you a heart worth breaking  
and I've been wrong, I've been down,  
to the bottom of every bottle  
these five words in my head  
scream "are we having fun yet?"  
Yet, yet  
are we having fun yet

Are we having fun yet?

Are we having fun yet?" The tears fell as I finished the song. I fell back on the couch and let it all out while rubbing the tooth around my neck, but quietly so Riddick didn't hear. I set my guitar against the couch and walked over and lent on the counter over the sing in the kitchen. I ran the water and splashed some on my face to wash away the tears shed for the murderer in the next room. I dried my face off with my shirt and headed for the bedroom. I walked in the room and sat next to Riddick who was just sitting there staring at the door.

"I like your song." I stopped in my tracks. And looked at the floor.

"Thanks."

"Why don't you play it for me?" I went and grabbed my amp and guitar, and set it in front of him.

"What song do you want me to sing?" I stood ready.

"The song you just sang." I started playing the slow beginning then started singing.

"Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
Tired of living like a blind man  
I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling  
And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am

It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
for handing you a heart worth breaking  
and I've been wrong, I've been down,  
to the bottom of every bottle  
these five words in my head  
scream "are we having fun yet?"  
  
yet, yet, yet, no, no  
yet, yet, yet, no, no  
  
it's not like you didn't know that  
I said I love you and I swear I still do  
And it must have been so bad  
Cause living with me must have damn near killed you  
  
And this is how, you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how, you remind me  
Of what I really am  
  
It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
for handing you a heart worth breaking  
and I've been wrong, I've been down,  
to the bottom of every bottle  
these five words in my head  
scream "are we having fun yet?"  
  
yet, yet, yet, no, no  
yet, yet, yet, no, no  
yet, yet, yet, no, no  
yet, yet, yet, no, no  
  
Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
  
It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
for handing you a heart worth breaking  
and I've been wrong, I've been down,  
to the bottom of every bottle  
these five words in my head  
scream "are we having fun yet?"  
Yet, yet  
are we having fun yet

Are we having fun yet?

Are we having fun yet?" I finished the song and he didn't do or say anything. "Did you like it?"

"Yeah. I did."

"Well?"

"I'm sorry." His eyes suddenly got darker. I dropped the guitar and embraced him and held on with everything I had.

"Why did you leave me?" I couldn't hold back my tears from him any longer, they fell like waterfalls.

"You reminded me of your mother, and I had to get away from the fact that I lost her a second time." He wrapped his arms around me and laid his head on mine. As my head resided on his chest.

AN: I thought it needed to end in a happy moment. I added a little singing in this fic. Hope you like it. Plz R&R


	20. THE END

(Disclaimer: I own none of the Pitch Black or the COR characters. I wouldn't mind owning Riddick though.)

I sat up and wiped my face with my hand, then pulled the tooth from around my neck.

"I wore this every day, hopeing you would come back." I looked deep into his eyes trying not to cry more.

"I missed you too." He held my hands, the tooth between them. He leaned forward kissed my forehead then leaned back.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Better, a bit queasy."

"That'll pass. What happens now?" I folded my arms.

"What do you mean?"

"When are you leaving?"

"I'm not."

"Your gonna stay?"

"I'm gonna stay." His body so still, I wanted to jump up and down. –I know I caused you pain by leaving. But I thought it was better.- He thought to himself. I thought I saw his eye's shine like they were welling, but I guess he sucked it up. The next thing I knew I was on my knees with my head in my hands. There was a pain surging threw my head like no other pain I have ever experienced. Riddick was at my side like a bolt of lighting. "What's wrong?"

"Pain, it won't stop." All I saw after that was darkness. All I remember is darkness.

two weeks later

I fall to the floor and look around feeling kinda groggy. I was in a white room, Sun, Tree, Ocean, and Sky written on four sides of the round room; a large mechanical hand in the center. A man stood at my right. A computer spoke over an intercom saying today was Monday.

"Where the hell am I?" I looked around the small room, I looked down; I was wearing a grey and white suite with a mask of some kind on my face with a bag on my back and in my front. –Weird.- I thought looking at the guy standing to my right. His head looked down and his body hit the floor. The arm in the middle stretched out picked him up and dropped him in this box. The box sealed itself and was shot on a rail on the ground. Another box made its way into the small room and the man in it fell to his face. He stood up and looked my way.

"Cryo cells." Made a nasty face then started doing push-ups.

-Cryo cells? What the fuck am I doing in a cell at all?- I thought. The room started to get dark. The same thing happened for three days. Friday, I needed to get out. –Need to find a way...out yeah his cryo cell.- I walked over to an open cryo cell and stood in it. The man was dropped on top of me, I threw him off to the side. Things flashed by the small window in the cell. I was put in a cryo pyramid and kicked my way out. The cryo box hit the floor and broke open. I made my way to a room with all these robots in lines, one was by the far wall hatch open and everything so I hopped in and closed the hatch. The top of the hatch said "Heavy-Guard model 548" I used the Heavy-guard to make my way to the docking bay but the machine was to badly damaged to go any further. I was followed out onto the dock and was stuck, nowhere to go but down. A ship came up behind me and a voice game from inside.

"Get in." Well I did what the voice said, I jumped on the top and jumped in a little hatch.

"Who are you?" I asked walking up behind the cockpit.

"A friend." I whacked him in the back of the head and started pressing buttons on the panel. A flare hit the tail and made turbulence, I was headed strait for the warden's office. The ship hit the window. I climbed out and Hoxie was hiding in a corner.

"What do you want. Anything I'll give you anything." He started walking slowly towards his desk.

"Out. I want out. And I want to know why I'm here." I hit the table with my fist.

"You killed the most wanted man in the universe. Every slam wants your ass."

"Who, who did I kill?"

"Besides half of the prison population and ¾'s of my guards, you killed Riddick." He sat down in his chair.

"I killed Riddick?" my eyes glazed over. "When?"

"Three weeks ago, you were brought here."

"I'm gonna kill you Hoxie." I reached for him but he pushed a button under his desk, and his chair rode a rail up into a box, as a door on each side of the room opened and two robots emerged shooting at me. I ran for the Gatling gun on the floor and started shooting the robots, if I didn't have my eye's shined I wouldn't be able to see them for they had invisible mechanism. I destroyed the robots and used the rocket launcher of one to open the box holding Hoxie. His chair slide back down the rail and he hit the floor with a thud.

"You're going to alert your guard that I'm here." I said throwing a radio at him. "Then your gonna sit like a nice boy in that chair, so I can tie you up. Or I can kill you." He told the guards I was there and he sat in his chair. I tied him up good, and put a blind fold over his eyes and a bit in his mouth. Then I climbed the rail to the box and kicked in the grating to the vent and crawled to freedom. I piloted a ship back to Titan 5 and landed at the docking bay. I ran all the way home. I slide my key in the lock to my apartment door and heard the lock click. I walked in and didn't see anything unusual, but then I walked into the bedroom. Blood was every where, all over the walls; the carpet and even the bed. I fell to my knees in a bloodstained spot on the carpet and just stared at it.

"This is Riddick's blood. I killed him." I dragged my hand over the bloodstained carpet as a single tear hit the carpet and made the blood bright red again.

"You don't remember what happened... do you?" A voice said from behind me. I turned my head and found Joseph standing there.

"No." my voice low and raspy.

"I came back to talk to you some more and the door was open, so I walked in I didn't see you so I thought you were in your room with him. So I walked in the room and as the door opened I saw him on the floor covered in blood with you nowhere in site. I asked him what happened he said, "She got mad at me. Sliced me up pretty good. Tell her that I love her." He died. His voice was weak. He had a gash in his stomach from one-side to the other." He said staring at the spot he had found Riddick two weeks prior. I stood up and turned to face him. He took a step back. Then he saw I wasn't gonna hurt him I hugged him and laid my head on his shoulder and cried. "Why did you do it?" He whispered in my ear. As memories of the murder flashed across my eyes.

AN: Yeah I know I killed Riddick too. Hope you like. Plz R&R


End file.
